The Lord of the Rings: Cartoonship of the Ring
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Jaden gets the One Ring from his uncle, Homer. Soon he finds himself on a quest with Cloud, Sora, TLSoulDude, Airnaruto, Yugi, Optimus Primal, the Thing, and Anakin Skywalker to destroy it or the Dark Lord Apocalypse shall return. FOTR spoof. COMPLETE!
1. Forging of the Rings

Chapter 1: Forging of the Rings

A mysterious voice, the voice of a female, spoke, but soon translated herself.

Female: The world is changed. I feel it in the earth. I hear it in the water (A/N: I know that it's feel, but I think putting in hear would make it a bit more...mystical). I smell it in the air. Much that once was...is lost. For none now live who remember it.

Lord of the Rings

_Someone was forging something in fire, pouring out the molten metal._

Female: It began with the forging of the great rings.

_Three people hold out rings on their fingers._

Female: Three were given to the Disney and Anime (A/N: I couldn't decide which of the two to go with, so I went with both). Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings.

_The people who had the rings were a teenage boy, a mouse, and a woman. The boy and the woman both had red hair. The woman suddenly felt a rush of power course through her._

Female: Seven to the Super Lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

_A man wearing a blue suit with a shield, a man in a red cape, a man that looked like a bat, a man in a red suit with webbing, a man in a wheel chair, a man whose body stretched to reach a ring, and a man in a green and black suit picked up their rings and held them to the heavens._

Female: And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Heroes (A/N: Full credit to X Prodigy for coming up with that name), who above all else, desire power.

_Nine people put down their hands, which have rings on them, with looks of greed on their faces. The one in the center had long, silver hair. Another one had red eyes. Another seemed robotic. The fourth had pure white hair. The fifth had olive-colored skin. The sixth had no hair or even a prominent nose. The seventh had a deformed face. The eighth had wild black hair and bronze armor. And the last had long, purple hair with a white tuft on it. A map then appeared and shows all the lands of Cartoon-Earth._

Female: For within these rings were the strength and will to govern each race. But they were, all of them, deceived. For ANOTHER ring was made...

_The map zooms in on an area called Egypt._

Female: In the land of Egypt, in the fires of Mt. Torch, the Dark Lord Apocalypse forged, in secret, a master ring, to control all others.

_A man with blue skin and Egyptian wear appeared and held a ring out on his finger._

Female: And, into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate ALL life.

_The Ring spins in fire and Apocalypse (X-Men) holds it out on his finger._

Female: One Ring to Rule Them All...

_The map then looked like it was being burned._

Female: One-by-one, the free lands of Cartoon-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted.

_An army of various heroes, Disney characters, and anime characters were marching towards an army of black creatures with yellow eyes._

Female: A last alliance of Heroes, Disney, and Anime marched against the armies of Egypt. And on the slopes of Mt. Torch, they fought for the freedom of Cartoon Earth.

_The people readied their weapons and the teenager who had been given a ring was there in red and black clothing. He also had a strange symbol over his right eye, which was pupil-less and turquoise like the other. He shouted something in a foreign language as his people fired arrows. One of the black creatures tried attacking him, but sand came out of a gourd he had on his back to block the blow. One of the Heroes wielded a strange sword that looked like a combination of a revolver and a sword, which he used to shoot down a black creature. He held out his sword and cheered._

Female: Victory was near...

_Apocalypse then arrived with two blades. Everyone remained silent as he observed them and lashed out his blades, causing Heroes, Disney, and Anime alike to be sent flying, killing them immediately. The person with the strange blade charged, but was sent into the side of the mountain. A teenager with wild, brown hair and a long slash across the bridge of his nose noticed this and ran over to the fallen person...who was his father._

Female: It was in this moment, when ALL hope had faded, that Squall Leonhart, son of the king, picked up his father's Gunblade.

_The teen, Squall (Final Fantasy VIII) grabbed the Gunblade's hilt, but Apocalypse, who arrived to finish the job, stomped on it, breaking it in half. Apocalypse reached for him, but Squall swung his Gunblade, severing four of Apocalypse's digits. There was suddenly a WHOOSH and Apocalypse vanished._

Female: Apocalypse, the enemy of the free peoples of Cartoon-Earth, was defeated.

_Squall picked up one of Apocalypse's severed fingers, which crumbled into dust in his hand, leaving only the Ring._

Female: The Ring passed to Squall, who had this ONE chance to destroy evil, FOREVER. But the hearts of Heroes are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

_Squall and some more soldiers were riding along, but some of the black creatures sprung out of nowhere, knocking Squall off his horse. During the chaos, Squall slipped the Ring onto his fingers, vanishing from sight. He ran off and jumped into a river. However, the Ring slipped off his finger and he reached for it, but it dropped further than he could reach._

Female: It betrayed Squall...to his death.

_The black creatures fired arrows into his back, killing him instantly. The Ring then dropped to the bottom of the pool._

Female: And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed from ALL knowledge until...when chance came, it ensnared a NEW bearer.

_Someone plucked the Ring from the river and held it in his hand._

_??: My precious..._

_Scene changed to a mountain range._

Female: The Ring came to the being Kreacher, who took it DEEP into the roots of the Northern Caves. And there, it consumed him...

_There were several lumps of moldy bread and old cheese littering the ground while, in the center, Kreacher (Harry Potter) held the Ring in his hands on a small Island._

_Kreacher: It came to Kreacher. My own. My love. My own. My preciousssss...Kreacher..._

Female: The Ring brought to Kreacher unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And, in the gloom of Kreacher's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived...its time had come...

_The Ring bounced off Kreacher's stone island._

Female: It abandoned Kreacher. But something happened that the Ring did NOT intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

_A yellow hand with four fingers grabbed it._

_??: What's this?_

_The hand brought it towards its owner--who was fat, balding, with a five-o'clock shadow, a white shirt, and blue pants._

Female: A Cartoon. Homer Simpson of Toon Town.

_Homer (the Simpsons) held the Ring to his face._

_Homer: A ring!_

_Homer let out a small laugh at this, but soon heard Kreacher in the cave._

_Kreacher: LOST! LOST! MY PRECIOUS IS LOST!_

_Homer screamed before shoving the Ring into his pocket._

Female: For the time will soon come when Cartoons will shape the fortunes of all…


	2. Concerning Cartoons

Chapter 2: Concerning Cartoons

A map is showing while Homer was narrating.

Homer: The year 1400, by Toon Town reckoning. Evergreen Terrace, Springfield, Toon Town, Cartoon-Earth. The third age of this world.

We then see Homer, who was writing a book.

Homer: There and Back Again. A Cartoon's Tale by Homer Simpson. Now, where to begin?

Inspiration apparently struck Homer, seeing as he continued writing.

Homer: Concerning Cartoons!

We then see Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants), who was trying to force his pet worm to continue walking.

Homer: Cartoons have been living and farming in the four cities of Toon Town for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and BE ignored by the world of the Serious Folk. Cartoon-Earth being filled of strange beings beyond count, Cartoons must seem of little importance. Neither being regarded as great warriors…

Dave (Dave the Barbarian) flexed his muscles, but ran away, screaming like a girl, at the sight of…a mouse.

Homer: OR counted among the very wise.

Patrick was drooling, freely while looking stupid. Homer laughed at this when someone knocked on the door.

Homer: Jaden! Someone's at the door!

Homer continued with his writing and his narration.

Homer: In fact, it HAS been remarked that our only interest is in eating.

Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown) held out some flowers for Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown), who blushed as she took them and looked ready to kiss the South American. Raimundo, instead, took a donut from a tray and began eating it.

Homer: Mmm…donuts…ah, heck. It's an unfair stereotype, seeing as we've developed an interest in the brewing of sodas (A/N: I want this to be more like a kids cartoon, so there's hardly gonna be tobacco or alcohol)…

ALF (ALF) was drinking tankard after tankard of a HUGE bottle of root beer.

Homer: And the blowing of bubble-gum.

Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom), Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron), and Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) were blowing bubbles with pink, green, and blue bubble-gum.

Homer: But where our hearts TRULY lie is in peace and quiet.

Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) was playing chess with Kakashi Hatake (Naruto).

Homer: And in fresh, tilled earth. For ALL Cartoons share a love of things that grow.

A teenage boy with black clothes, a crown necklace, spiky brown hair, large shoes, and blue eyes picked up a flower in a pot and grinned, enjoying his handiwork. There was another knock at Homer's door.

Homer: To some, our ways may seem strange, but today of all days, it's come to me that it's not TOO unusual to celebrate a simple life.

People hoist up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Homer Simpson'.

Homer: Jaden! The door!

The knock continued and Homer seemed to get irritated.

Homer: Dang it! Where IS that kid?! BRAIN!

Homer's Brain: What?

Homer: Where IS Jaden?!

Homer's Brain: How should I know?

Homer: D'OH!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

A kid with brown hair in two different shades and a red jacket was reading a book under a tree until he heard a song that went…

_The road goes ever, on and on. Down from the door, where it began._

_The road goes ever, on and on. And I must follow, if I can._

The kid, Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), grinned as he ran towards the person singing the song. He found a gorilla driving a cart, which was pulled by a Ponyta (Pokemon). Jaden folded his arms and pretended to get angry as he spoke to the ape.

Jaden: You're late.

The gorilla, who was singing the song, sighed as he turned to Jaden.

Gorilla: A transformer is NEVER late, Jaden Simpson (A/N: I know Jaden's REAL last name is Yuki, I just wanted him to be a relative of Homer's).

The gorilla's body then began shifting until he had a turquoise helmet and a white face showing with robotic, red eyes. He also had strange boots coming out of the gorilla's feet. The robot, Optimus Primal (Beast Wars), continued.

Optimus: NOR is he early. He arrives EXACTLY when he needs to.

Optimus tried keeping a stern look, but when Jaden's face broke into a grin and began laughing, he did also. Jaden then jumped into the gorilla's arms.

Jaden: It's GREAT to see ya, Optimus!

Optimus placed Jaden beside him and grinned.

Optimus: You don't REALLY think I'd miss your dear uncle's birthday, did ya?

Jaden and Optimus continued through Toon Town.

Jaden: What's goin' on in the outside world? Tell me EVERYTHING!

Optimus: EVERYTHING?

Homer continued his narration as the two continued their trek through Toon Town.

Homer: So, life goes on in Toon Town, with its own comings and goings. Change coming slowly or not at all. 'Cause things are made to endure in Toon Town, going from dad to kid. There's ALWAYS been a Simpson in a house in Evergreen Terrace.

Homer sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

Homer: And there always WILL be…

Meanwhile, Jaden was looking worried as he turned to Optimus.

Jaden: To tell the truth, Homer's been actin' a bit unusual lately.

Optimus seemed mildly interested in the subject.

Optimus: Really?

Jaden: Yeah, he's been locking himself in his room and begins checkin' out these old maps when he thinks I'm not lookin'.

Meanwhile, Homer was doing EXACTLY what Jaden said. He then put his hand in his pocket. He gasped before virtually tearing apart the entire room. He then looked in his shirt pocket, pulled something out, and sighed with relief.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden grinned as Optimus didn't answer.

Jaden: Alright, KEEP your secrets. But I know you've got somethin' to do with it.

Optimus gave Jaden a quizzical look.

Jaden: Before YOU came along, we Simpsons were VERY well thought of—we didn't have ANY adventures or did ANYTHING unexpected.

Optimus seemed offended by this.

Optimus: If you're referring to the incident with the Bahamut, I was HARDLY involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door…actually, I threw him out of it.

Jaden grinned at this.

Jaden: Well, whatever ya did, Optimus, you've been OFFICIALLY titled a disturber of the peace.

Optimus: Really?

Optimus glanced at Jiraiya (Naruto), who gave him a sour look. Lisa and Bart Simpson, Milhouse van Houghton, Ralph Wiggum, and Martin (all of the above are from the Simpsons) were running after Optimus' cart.

Lisa: OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS!

Bart: The fireworks, Optimus!

The kids stopped at Optimus' cart and looked crest fallen as he made no reaction whatsoever to their following of him.

Milhouse: The fireworks, Optimus…

Jaden looked at Optimus, expectantly, and Optimus shrugged as he let off some fireworks for no reason but for the children's amusement. Jiraiya laughed at this, but when Tsunade (Naruto) came out and glared at him, he went back to his sour look. Jaden grinned at Optimus as they continued.

Jaden: Optimus, I'm glad you're back.

Optimus: So am I, dear boy!

Jaden then hopped out of the cart and began walking away.

Optimus: So am I…

Optimus then opened a gate and knocked on the door to a house.

??: BEAT IT! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE OUT OF PARTYGOERS, WELL-WISHERS, OR DISTANT RELATIONS!

Optimus: And what about VERY old friends?

Someone opened the door and Homer looked at Optimus agape.

Homer: Optimus?

Optimus: Homer Simpson.

Homer embraced Optimus like a brother.

Homer: Optimus Primal!

Optimus: You don't REALLY think I'd miss your birthday? One hundred years old?

Optimus took in Homer.

Optimus: And you've barely aged a day…

Homer: Hey, I'm a Cartoon. We HARDLY age a day. Come on it!

Homer ushered Optimus in and took a blaster he had as well as a sword.

Homer: The usual Energon juice? Or maybe something organic and a bit stronger.

Homer put the blaster and sword next to the coat-rack.

Homer: I still got a few cans of the Duff Beer left! 1296! VERY good year! Almost as old as I AM!

Homer then walked out into the kitchen.

Homer: It was laid down by my dad! How about we open a couple cans?

Optimus: JUST Energon juice, thank you.

Optimus then knocked his head against a chandelier, which he stopped. He then turned and knocked his head into a doorframe. He then walked into Homer's living room as Mr. Simpson was making more food suggestions and the transformer saw a map and picked it up. It had a picture of a dragon and read 'Lonely Mountain'. Homer then walked in.

Homer: I could make ya some waffles if ya want…

He then noticed that the room was deserted.

Homer: Optimus?

Optimus then came out of the other room, startling Homer.

Optimus: JUST Energon juice, thank you.

Homer sighed before jammed a piece of cake in his mouth and spoke, virtually inaudibly.

Homer: Ya don't mind if I eat, do ya?

Optimus: No, not at all.

Someone was then wrapping on the door.

??: Homer Simpson!

Homer coughed out his cake and hid under the window.

Homer: I'm NOT at home!

Homer then checked to see who it was and turned back to Optimus.

Homer: It's Team Rocket! They're after the house! They've NEVER forgiven me for living THIS long!

Homer darted back to the window and glanced out to see if they left.

Homer: I've GOT to get away from these lousy relatives, ringing the bell nonstop all day, and NEVER giving me some peace!

Homer turned back to Optimus with fiery determination in his eyes.

Homer: I want to see mountains again. MOUNTAINS, Optimus! And then find some place quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, Energon juice!

Homer zipped over and picked up a can labeled Duff beer. He also picked up a pitcher of some purple liquid that was pulsating slightly.

Optimus: So, ya mean to go through with your plan?

Homer: Yeah, EVERYTHING'S arranged.

Homer then began pouring the juice into a glass near Optimus.

Optimus: Jaden suspects something.

Homer seemed offended by this.

Homer: Of course he does. He's a Simpson! Not some geek Flanders from Shelbyville!

Homer put the Energon juice away.

Optimus: He's VERY fond of you.

Homer then seemed to get nostalgic.

Homer: I'm leaving EVERYTHING to him. He'd probably come with me, if I asked. But, I feel in my heart, Jaden's still in love with Toon Town. With the hills, the trees, and the little rivers.

Homer walked over to Optimus.

Homer: I'm OLD, Optimus. I know I don't look it, but I'm feelin' kinda thin, just stretched. Like peanut butter used in too many sandwiches. I need a vacation. A LONG vacation. I don't think I'll be comin' back. In fact, I don't want to.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Optimus was holding an Energon crystal and Homer was chewing some bubble-gum.

Homer: Ol' Spongebob. Finest bubble-gum in Springfield.

Homer took out a bubble he blew and tossed it away. Optimus flicked a small piece of Energon and the entire bubble exploded like a miniature firework. Homer grinned as he popped another piece of gum into his mouth.

Homer: Optimus, my friend, THIS is gonna be a night to remember…


	3. A Long Expected Party

**Chapter 3: A Long-Expected Party**

**A firework exploded, late at night, and small sparkles fell down onto the cheering crowd. It was Homer's birthday and Optimus was letting off fireworks. The boy with spiky brown hair, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), glanced over to a girl with red hair, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), his current crush, and quickly glanced back, blushing. Homer was greeting the people arriving at the party. The first people were a family of four with the father having purple hair. They were the Pickles family (Rugrats)**

**Homer: Welcome, Pickles family!**

**The next person was a yellow, absorbent sponge with square pants. His name was, obviously, Spongebob Squarepants.**

**Homer: Hey, Spongebob, ol' buddy!**

**The next two guests were hedgehogs—one was blue and the other was black with red streaks on his quills. They were Sonic and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog).**

**Homer: Hey, Sonic! Shadow, got anythin' to say?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Homer: Saw THAT coming…**

**Jaden ran over to Sora and saw him glance at Kairi again.**

**Jaden: C'mon, Sora! Ask Kairi for a dance!**

**Sora glanced at Kairi, but got cold feet.**

**Sora: I think I'll just have another root beer.**

**Sora made to walk away.**

**Jaden: Oh, no, you don't, bro!**

**Jaden grabbed Sora and thrust him into Kairi's arms and the two were dancing immediately, Sora blushing enough to humble a tomato. Jaden was laughing at this. A person with spiky black hair punched the door of a tent as a signal when Optimus got some more fireworks. A hedgehog with silver fur, a golden mane, a pair of cowboy boots, a battle gauntlet on his left arm, and a grey glove with red circuitry on his right came out. The man heaved the hedgehog onto the cart. He checked to see if anyone was watching. The hedgehog, TLSoulDude, held out a small firework to the man, Airnaruto.**

**Airnaruto: No, the BIG one!**

**TL took the big rocket and they left. Meanwhile, Homer was telling a story to the Killer Bees (Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) as well as some other children from said video game.**

**Homer: So, there I was! Surrounded by THREE, monstrous apes! And they were arguing amongst themselves on how they were gonna COOK us! Whether they should fry us on a spit or sit on us, one by one, and squash us into jelly!**

**The kids gasped as Homer went through the dramatic parts. Optimus decided to join in the dancing.**

**Homer: But, they were too busy arguing about their mode of operation that they didn't notice the sun's first light peek over the mountain and…**

**Homer made a puffing noise that startled the children.**

**Homer: And turned them ALL to stone! True story.**

**Jaden joined in the dancing, but returned to Homer, who was greeting the Flanders family (the Simpson).**

**Homer: Hey, Maude! Are all these yours? Boy, you've been productive…**

**Jaden arrived just as Homer heard something and seemed to panic.**

**Homer: Team Rocket! HIDE!**

**Homer and Jaden hid just as Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) walked past and Homer sighed with relief when they were gone.**

**Homer: Thanks, Jay.**

**Jaden: No problem.**

**Homer turned to Jaden.**

**Homer: You were ALWAYS my favorite nephew. I don't know WHY I took you in after your parent's died, but it wasn't out of charity.**

**Jaden looked confused as he asked Homer a question.**

**Jaden: Homer, have you been at Team Chaotix's home beer? 'Cause I know there's hallucinogens in it.**

**Homer: NO…well, yes, but that's beside the point. My point is, Jaden…you'll be alright.**

**Meanwhile, TL lit the rocket inside a tent with Airnaruto.**

**TLSoulDude: It's done.**

**TL thrust the rocket at Airnaruto, who thrust it back to TL.**

**Airnaruto: You're supposed to stick it in the ground!**

TL thrust it back to Airnaruto…you get what's going on.

**TLSoulDude: It IS in the ground!**

**Airnaruto: OUTSIDE!**

**TLSoulDude: It was YOUR idea!**

**The rocket went off, taking the tent into the sky, and sending Airnaruto and TLSoulDude to the ground. It exploded to the crowd's delight. It then took the form of a dragon and flew towards Jaden and Homer.**

**Jaden: HOMER! Watch out for the Bahamut!**

**Homer, somehow, didn't notice this.**

**Homer: Bahamut? Nonsense! There hasn't been a Bahamut in these parts for a thousand years!**

**Jaden pulled down Homer as the Bahamut flew past and fizzled out…before exploding about a million times. Airnaruto and TL seemed glad with what they did.**

**Airnaruto: That was good…**

**TLSoulDude: Let's get ANOTHER one!**

**Someone then grabbed their ears and twisted them around…it was Optimus Primal.**

**Optimus: Airnaruto Shinobi and TLSoulDude Hedgehog. I should've known…**

**Optimus then forced the two to cleaning the dishes while he drank Energon juice.**


	4. Until Our Next Meeting

_To Movie Brat, I didn't copy and paste the script. I just combined my usual style of writing with my excellent memory. If there's one thing I pride myself in, besides making cliff-hangers, it's my memory. I can remember a quote, no problem. Anyway, onto the story!_

Chapter 4: Until Our Next Meeting

Everyone was chanting 'speech' as Homer walked forward.

Jaden: Speech!

Two puppets, Statler and Waldorf (Muppets), began heckling.

Statler: We'd LOVE to hear it!

Waldorf: We'd HATE to miss it!

Statler: In fact…

Statler and Waldorf: We'd LOVE to HATE it!

The two were laughing as Homer went on stage.

Homer: My fellow Simpsons and Naras!

People cheered at this.

Homer: Hedgehogs and Shinobi!

More people cheered at this.

Homer: Hatakes! Hecklers! Squarpantses! Stars! Krabses! Pickles! Ketchums! And Some Ways!

ALF seemed offended by this.

ALF: Shumways (A/N: ALF's REAL name is Gordon Shumway. ALF is just a contraction for Alien Life Form).

Homer waved this aside as he continued.

Homer: Today is my one-hundredth birthday! And I must say that a hundred years is too short a time to live with such excellent and admirable Cartoons!

Everyone took this as a compliment.

Homer: I like half of you half as well as I should like and I like LESS than half of you half as well as you deserve!

Nobody cheered at this, everyone was tense.

Homer: Yeah, a hundred years is a long life…I've put this off for TOO long.

Optimus was beginning to look curious as Homer snuck something into his hands.

Homer: Sorry, but I have to admit that THIS is the end. I'm goin' now, I bid ya all a VERY fond farewell. Goodbye.

Homer then vanished. Everyone began panicking…except Optimus, who looked pretty ticked. Someone ran towards Homer's house and gently shut the door. Homer then reappeared, looking satisfied. He held out the ring, which he used to turn invisible, flicked it into the air, caught it, and caught it. He then took out some travelling equipment, but, waiting for him in the den was…

Optimus: I supposed you think that was REALLY clever.

Optimus was waiting for Homer in his gorilla form. Homer laughed.

Homer: C'mon, Optimus! Did ya see their faces?

Optimus sighed before shifting back into his robot mode.

Optimus: There are MANY magic rings in this world, Homer Simpson, and NONE of them should be used LIGHTLY.

Homer turned to Optimus.

Homer: It was just a bit of fun. Ah, you're probably right…as usual.

Homer continued packing.

Homer: I'm leaving EVERYTHING to Jaden.

Optimus: What about this ring of yours? Is it staying to?

Homer: Yeah, along with EVERYTHING else. It's in an envelope on the mantelpiece.

As Optimus began looking through the mantelpiece, Homer then came clean.

Homer: No, wait. It's…here in my pocket.

Homer held out his ring.

Homer: Now, isn't that odd?

Homer's voice then filled itself with greed.

Homer: But, why not? Why SHOULDN'T I keep it?

Optimus returned his attention to Homer.

Optimus: I think you should leave the ring behind. Is that so difficult?

Homer flinched as he turned to Optimus, his tone normal.

Homer: No, not at all.

Homer then turned his attention to the ring and his voice returned to the greedy one.

Homer: And yes. In fact, I don't feel like parting with it! IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT! IT CAME TO ME!

Optimus: No need to get angry.

Homer snapped.

Homer: Well, if I'M angry, it's YOUR fault!

Homer's voice became a coo and his eyes bulged slightly.

Homer: It's mine, my own…my precious!

The saying echoed in Optimus' head as he mulled it over in his head.

Optimus: 'Precious'? It's been called that BEFORE, but NOT by you.

Homer wheeled around to glare at Optimus and snarl at him.

Homer: Ah, what business is it of YOURS what I do with MY THINGS?!

Optimus' voice retained calm, but not much of it.

Optimus: I think you should leave the ring BEHIND.

Homer seemed to struggle for words before retaliating.

Homer: YOU WANT IT FOR YOURSELF!

Optimus: HOMER SIMPSON!

Homer stiffened up with fear as the sky darkened and Optimus Primal's voice began resembling the angry voice of his ancestor—Optimus Prime.

Optimus: DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME IDIOTIC TOY! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!

Everything returned to normal as Optimus returned to calm.

Optimus: I'm trying to help you.

Homer's eyes filled with tears as he embraced Optimus again.

Optimus: All these years, we've been friends. Trust in me as you used to.

Homer seemed to come to his senses.

Homer: You're right. The ring MUST go to Jaden.

Homer took up a travelling stick.

Homer: The night is young and the road is long. It's time to get going.

Optimus followed Homer to the door.

Optimus: Homer. The ring's still in your pocket.

Homer laughed, sheepishly as he pulled out the ring. After some strain, he dropped it. He walked out the door and turned to Optimus.

Homer: I've thought of an ending for my book. "And he lived happily ever after…until the end of his days."

Optimus: And I'm sure you will.

Homer grinned as did Optimus.

Homer: Good-bye, Optimus Primal.

Optimus: Good-bye, Homer Simpson.

Homer left, singing the song Optimus sang as he arrived in Toon Town.

Optimus: Until our next meeting…


	5. Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe

_Hey, guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Ya see, I went out to see the new Hulk movie and it is AWESOME! The only way it could've been better would be if it was made by Peter Jackson...who directed the movie this fic is a parody of. Ah, just read the chapter and enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe

Optimus walked back into Homer's house. He saw the ring, lying on the ground, and reached for it. His fingers no sooner touched it than a large eye flashed through his mind. It had a cat-like slit for a pupil, no lid, and (worst of all) made of PURE fire.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Optimus was staring into the fire, holding another Energon crystal, mulling over Homer's words.

_Homer: It's mine. My own…my precious._

Optimus: Riddles in the dark…

Jaden walked in, confused.

Jaden: Homer! Homer!

Optimus: My precious…

Jaden stooped over and picked up the ring, which still remained on the floor.

Jaden: He's gone, hasn't he?

Optimus: Precious…

Jaden walked over to Optimus.

Jaden: He talked for so long about leaving that it kinda lost its luster.

Jaden faced Optimus, who still seemed in his own world.

Jaden: Optimus?

Optimus smiled as he saw what Jaden had.

Optimus: Homer's ring. He's gone to stay with the Anime. He's left YOU Evergreen Terrace.

Optimus held out an envelope, which Jaden put the ring into.

Optimus: Along with all of his possessions.

Optimus placed Homer's seal on it and handed it to Jaden.

Optimus: The ring is YOURS now. Keep it outta sight.

Optimus looked ready to leave.

Jaden: Where are ya goin'?

Optimus: There are things that I've gotta see to.

Jaden: What things?

Optimus turned to Jaden.

Optimus: Questions. Questions that NEED answering!

Jaden still looked confused.

Jaden: But you just arrived. I don't understand.

Optimus turned to Jaden again.

Optimus: I don't, either.

He then looked at the envelope, which carried the ring.

Optimus: Keep it secret. Keep it safe.

Optimus left and Jaden looked at the envelope, confused.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, in a black land with a volcano in it, someone was screaming. Someone who sounded like…

Kreacher: TOON TOWN! SIMPSON!

The volcano erupted as nine people with black cloaks rode out.


	6. The Account of Squall Leonhart

Chapter 6: The Account of Squall Leonhart.

Meanwhile, Optimus, who was flying around a large city, noticed the volcano was unusually active. He then flew at the city. He landed and walked through it until he saw a teenager with grey hair and a white tuxedo, named Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh GX). Aster led Optimus into what appeared to be a library, where Optimus pulled out several pieces of paper. He began reading through them and got ready to sip some Energon juice when he saw something…interesting as he read aloud.

Optimus: The year of 3434 of the second age. Here follows the account of Squall Leonhart, high king of Midgar, and the finding of the Ring of Power.

_Apocalypse's severed finger landed next to Squall, who looked at the Ring with a lustful look to his face._

Optimus: It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom to my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline will be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to it.

_Squall picked up the finger and crunched it in his hand, leaving nothing but the Ring._

Optimus: It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain.

_The Ring shrunk enough to fit onto a regular person's finger with ease as the markings faded._

Optimus: The markings upon the band began to fade.

We return to the library, where Optimus was still reading.

Optimus: The writing, which had once been as clear as red flame has all but disappeared. A secret NOW that only fire can tell…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Back at Toon Town, Hank Hill (King of the Hill) was chopping wood with his family's old dog, Ladybird, sitting next to him. A few people with black cloaks rode past, causing Ladybird to bark, but later retreat back into the house. One of the riders, which had dark gray hair under his cloak, turned to Hank with blood-red eyes with strange symbols.

Rider: Toon Town…Simpson.

Hank looked confused by this comment.

Hank: No, there aren't any Simpsons around here. They're up in Springfield!

The horse snarled and Hank got scared as he pointed east.

Hank: THAT way!

The rider rode off with its fellows in hot pursuit.


	7. At Moe's Tavern

Chapter 7: At Moe's Tavern

At the local bar, Moe's Tavern, several cartoons (including Jaden and Sora) were enjoying Airnaruto and TLSoulDude singing. Jaden was taking drinks to the people while Sora looked at Kairi, who worked for Moe to try and get some extra money. Meanwhile, TL and Airnaruto were singing.

TL and Airnaruto: _Hey, ho, down I go to drown my sorrows and flood my woe! The rain may fall and the wind may blow, but there still be many miles to go! Sing with the sound of the rolling rain, is the time of heal and pain. Better than rain, or snow, or fog…_

TLSoulDude: _Is a bit of soda inside this hog!_

Everyone laughed at this while Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog), Jiraiya, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII), and Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown) were talking.

Vector: There's some chaos goin' in Cartoon-Earth. Supers and others of a less-than-savory nature have been migratin'.

Master Fung then continued.

Master Fung: War is brewing. The mountains are teeming with Symbiotes.

Jiraiya scoffed at this.

Jiraiya: Far off tales and children's stories. THAT'S what you guys are talking about. Boy, you two are starting to sound like Homer Simpson. He was CRACKED.

Cid laughed at this.

Cid: And young Mr. Jaden. He's CRACKING.

Jaden danced over, laughing at what Cid said.

Jaden: And PROUD of it!

Jaden sat down as he put down his mug.

Jaden: Cheers, Pervy Sage!

Jiraiya: Yeah, cheers…it's JIRAIYA! Anyway, if some of those guys ARE leaving, it's none of OUR business. Keep your nose outta trouble and no trouble will come to YOU.

Jaden and Sora were leaving as Sora waved good-bye to Kairi.

Kairi: Good night, guys.

Sora: Night.

Jaden: Night.

Jiraiya followed them and his "pervy" side came out (A/N: I just couldn't resist this).

Jiraiya: Good night, sweet maiden of the golden soda.

Sora seemed ticked by this and muttered the next words to Jiraiya.

Sora: Mind who YOU'RE sweet-talking, Pervy Sage.

Jaden clapped Sora on the shoulder.

Jaden: No worries, bro. Kairi knows a moron when she sees one.

Jaden walked away, leaving Sora hopeful.

Sora: Does she?

Sora and Jaden parted ways at his house. Jaden walked in to see the house dark and somewhat ransacked. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and wheeled around to see Optimus, who looked frightened.

Optimus: Is it secret? Is it safe?!

Jaden was rummaging through his belongings while Optimus' eyes darted around. He seemed…afraid. Jaden took out the envelope, which was quickly snatched by Optimus. Optimus then threw the envelope into the fire.

Jaden: What're you…

Optimus shushed him when the ring was revealed from the burned envelope. Optimus took a pair of tongs and grabbed it. He offered it to Jaden.

Optimus: Hold out your hand, Jaden.

Jaden seemed unsure of this, but Optimus insisted.

Optimus: It's quite cool.

Jaden held out his hand and Optimus dropped the ring into it. Surprisingly, it was no warmer than when it entered the flames.

Optimus: Tell me what you see.

Jaden observed the ring, which was completely normal.

Jaden: There's nothing on it, Optimus.

Optimus sighed with relief. Until…

Jaden: Wait a minute…

Optimus' expression returned to the usual one with anxiety as red letters appeared on the ring with a dark voice muttering.

Jaden: There are markings on here. Some form of Anime or Disney. I can't read it.

Optimus turned to Jaden while speaking.

Optimus: There are very few who can. The language is that of Egypt, which I won't utter here.

Jaden seemed dumbstruck by this.

Jaden: Egypt?

Optimus continued.

Optimus: In the common tongue it says "One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!"


	8. A Shadow of the Past

Chapter 8: A Shadow of the Past

Later, the Ring was between Jaden and Optimus (who was drinking Energon juice).

Optimus: THIS is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Apocalypse, in the fires of Mt. Torch. Taken by Squall Leonhart from the hand of Apocalypse himself.

Jaden seemed to be shocked at this information.

Jaden: Homer found it…in Kreacher's cave…

Optimus continued.

Optimus: Yes, for nearly seventy years, the Ring lay quiet in Homer's keeping, giving him long life and delaying his aging process. But, no longer. Evil is stirring in Egypt and the Ring of Power received.

Optimus' voice lowered to a mere whisper.

Optimus: It's heard its master's call.

Jaden: But he was destroyed! Apocalypse was destroyed!

There was a faint whispering and Optimus continued.

Optimus: No, Jaden. The spirit of Apocalypse endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. His fortress of Asgard is rebuilt in the land of Egypt, his Heartless have multiplied. Apocalypse just needs THIS Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. He's seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. And the Ring yearns to return to the hand of its master. They are one. The Ring and the Dark Lord. Jaden, he must NEVER find it.

Jaden: Alright, then.

Jaden picked up the Ring and walked out.

Jaden: We put it away. We keep it a secret and NEVER talk about it again! No one knows it's here, do they?

Optimus remained silent and Jaden stopped, wondering if his worst fear had been realized.

Jaden: Do they Optimus?

Optimus sighed before replying.

Optimus: There was ONE other who knew that Homer had the Ring. I've looked EVERYWHERE for the being, Kreacher, but the Enemy found him FIRST.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Several black creatures were torturing someone.

Optimus: I have no idea how long they tortured him. But, among the loud screams and insane babble, they deciphered three words.

Kreacher was screaming in pain.

Kreacher: Toon Town! Simpson!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden seemed shocked by this.

Jaden: Toon Town…Simpson…but that would lead them HERE!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The riders were riding through and a round man with a bushy mustache, Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog), noticed this.

Dr. Eggman: Who's there?!

One of the riders held out an EXTREMELY long sword and brought it slashing through Robotnik.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden thrust out his hand, with the Ring, to Optimus.

Jaden: Take it, Optimus!

Optimus seemed afraid by this offer.

Optimus: No.

Jaden: You've GOTTA take it!

Optimus: You can't offer me this Ring!

Jaden: I'm GIVING it to ya!

Optimus: DON'T TEMPT ME, JADEN!

Jaden was silenced immediately as Optimus returned to calm.

Optimus: I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Jaden. I'd take this Ring from a desire to do good, but THROUGH a transformer…it would wield a power too great and too terrible to imagine.

Jaden: But it CAN'T stay in Toon Town!

Optimus: No, it can't.

Jaden clutched his hand over the Ring with determination in his face.

Jaden: What do I have to do?

Jaden soon found himself packing his essentials.

Optimus: You must leave and quickly!

Jaden looked up as he was packing some food.

Jaden: Where do I go?

Optimus continued as he handed Jaden some more essentials.

Optimus: Get out of Toon Town! Make for the village of Cartoon Network!

Jaden: Cartoon Network…

Optimus: I'll be waiting for you in the Inn of Foster's Home!

Jaden: And will the Ring be safe there?

Optimus continued.

Optimus: I don't know.

As Jaden got prepped for travel, the robot continued his instructing.

Optimus: Meanwhile, I've gotta see the head of my order. He's both wise and powerful, trust me, Jaden, he'll know what to do.

Jaden picked up a travelling staff as Optimus instructed him further.

Optimus: You've gotta travel by day and stay off the roads.

Jaden: I can cut across countries, easily enough.

Jaden stood in front of Optimus, ready to travel. Optimus' face broke into a grin.

Optimus: Jaden Simpson, Cartoons are some of the most AMAZING creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and, even after a HUNDRED years, they can still surprise you.

There was a rustling outside the window.

Optimus: Be quiet, Jaden.

Optimus walked forward with his sword drawn. He poked something outside, which went "ow". He reached into the bushes and pulled out…Sora, who he slammed onto the table.

Optimus: CONFOUND IT ALL, SORA NOMURA (A/N: Nobody knows Sora's ACTUAL last name, so I'm using the last name of Tetsuya Nomura, who designed Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy)! HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING!

Sora's reply was filled with stammering.

Sora: I wasn't dropping any eaves, Mr. Primal! It's true! I was just trimming some of the flowers!

Optimus had an obvious objective.

Optimus: A little late for tending to the plants, don't ya think?!

Sora: I heard raised voiced!

Optimus: What did you hear, SPEAK boy!

Sora flinched at Optimus' last statement.

Sora: Nothing important! Well, I heard something about a Ring, Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world. Please, Optimus, don't disintegrate me or turn me into anything…unnatural.

Optimus grinned, somewhat maniacally, as he replied.

Optimus: Since you said "please". I guess I've thought of a BETTER use for you.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Jaden and Optimus were walking through with Sora lagging behind.

Optimus: Come on, Sora, keep up!

They then reached the edge of the forest.

Optimus: Keep on your guard. The Enemy has a number of spies. Birds, beasts, etc., etc. How's the Ring?

Jaden held out the Ring and Optimus crouched to eye-level with Jaden.

Optimus: You can't put it on. The agents of the Enemy will be drawn to the power of the Ring and the Ring will be calling out to them. It WANTS to be found!

Optimus took off with his jetpack, leaving the two in the wilderness. They then began their long trek.


	9. Passing of the Disney

**Chapter 9: Passing of the Disney**

**Sora stopped next to a scarecrow that Kakashi used to trick Sakura in the Unmask Kakashi episode. Jaden stopped to look back at his friend.**

**Sora: THIS is it.**

**Jaden: What is it, bro?**

**Sora looked back to his home in a nostalgic way.**

**Sora: If I take ONE more step, I'll be the farthest away from home I've EVER been.**

**Jaden grabbed his friend by the shoulder.**

**Jaden: C'mon, Sora, remember what Homer used to say? "It's a dangerous business, Jaden, travelling."**

_**Homer: You go out your door, you step onto the road, and, if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowin' where ya might be swept off to.**_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR**

**Later, Sora was cooking their lunch as Jaden was leaning back on a tree branch, both of them were blowing bubbles with gum. Jaden then heard singing and sat up.**

**Jaden: Sora!**

**Sora looked to Jaden, who was smiling.**

**Jaden: Arab Disney!**

**The two ran to the music to see several people who looked like they were from Arabia, with various animals and even Genie (Aladdin), on horses and camels, singing in Disney, which is far more regal than Anime.**

**Jaden: They're on their way to the sea. They're leaving for the Promised Land.**

**Sora: They're leaving Cartoon-Earth?**

**Jaden: Never to return.**

**Sora had a look of sorrow on his face.**

**Sora: I don't know why, but it makes me sad…**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR**

**Later, Sora and Jaden were trying to sleep, but Sora seemed to be having problems.**

**Sora: EVERYWHERE I sit, there's this root sticking in my back!**

**Jaden spoke with a somewhat dreamy tone in his voice.**

**Jaden: Just imagine you're back home with this super-comfy mattress and a feather pillow.**

**Sora shut his eyes, but quickly opened them.**

**Sora: It's not workin', Jay.**

**Jaden: I know.**

**Meanwhile, one of the riders (the one with the long sword) observed them.**


	10. Megatron the Metal

Chapter 10: Megatron the Metal

Optimus was running towards a large tower in his gorilla form when someone began a narration.

_??: Smoke rises from the Torch Mountain, the hour grows late, and Optimus Primal the Organic runs to Cybertron, seeking my council._

A metal T-Rex with a bronze body and a purple head walked out and took in Optimus, who shifted into his robot mode.

T-Rex: For that is why you have come, is it not…

The T-Rex began shifting until his tail was on a robot's arm and he had a black helmet with a purple face and the same robotic-red eyes. He was Megatron (Beast Wars).

Megatron: My old friend?

Optimus bowed to the head of the transformers.

Optimus: Megatron.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The two were then walking through the garden.

Megatron: You know this?

Optimus: Beyond ANY doubt.

Megatron's expression was one of curiosity.

Megatron: So, the Ring of Power has been found?

Optimus: All this time, it's been in Toon Town. Under my nose.

Megatron chuckled slightly at this.

Optimus: Well…if I had one.

Megatron's voice had a slight air of teasing in it.

Megatron: Yet, you didn't have the wits to see it. Your love of the Cartoon's Energon has CLEARLY slowed your mind. Yes…(A/N: Yes, in Beast Wars, Megatron DID do that on a regular basis)

Optimus' voice had determination in it as he replied.

Optimus: Yes, but there's still time. Time enough to counter Apocalypse IF we act quickly!

Megatron then came to a halt.

Megatron: Time? What time do you think we have?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The two were in a tower room, Megatron looking pensive and Optimus worried.

Megatron: Apocalypse has ALREADY gained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost NONE of its potency, yes…within his fortress, the lord of Egypt sees ALL! His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, AND flesh.

Optimus didn't answer, but Megatron answered for him.

Megatron: You know of what I speak—a great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

Optimus then remembered what flashed through his mind when he touched the Ring.

Optimus: The Eye of Apocalypse…

Megatron continued his rant.

Megatron: He is gathering ALL evil to him! Soon enough, he will have gathered an army large enough to launch an assault upon Cartoon-Earth.

Optimus then raised a question.

Optimus: You know this? HOW?!

Megatron looked into another room before answering.

Megatron: I have seen it, yes…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The two robots strode into another room.

Optimus: A Gossip Stone is a DANGEROUS tool, Megatron!

Megatron walked over to a silk sheet, which covered something like a small rock.

Megatron: Why? Why should WE fear to use it?

Megatron took off the sheet, revealing a small, green stone with sting tied to it. Optimus looked worried at this.

Optimus: They aren't all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones! You don't know who ELSE could be watching!

Optimus took the sheet and placed it over the Gossip Stone and the Eye of Apocalypse flashed through his mind. Megatron sat on his seat as though it were a throne.

Megatron: The hour is later than you think, Primal. Apocalypse's forces are ALREADY moving. The Nine have already left the Hidden Sound Village, yes…

Optimus seemed worried by this.

Optimus: The Nine?!

Megatron continued.

Megatron: They crossed the river Unicron on midsummer's eve, disguised as riders in black.

Optimus' face had a look of worry on it.

Optimus: They reached Toon Town!

Megatron continued and his voice had pure malice in it.

Megatron: They WILL find the Ring…and KILL the one who carries it.

Optimus' face broke out into fear.

Optimus: Jaden!

Optimus changed into his Beast Mode and made to run out, but a purple laser blasted the doors shut. Wherever Optimus turned, Megatron would blast the door closed until Optimus had to give Megatron his attention again.

Megatron: You don't SERIOUSLY think that a Cartoon could contend with the will of Apocalypse? There are NONE who can. Against the forces of Egypt, there can be NO victory.

Megatron then leaned close to Optimus.

Megatron: We must JOIN with him, Primal. We must JOIN with Apocalypse.

Optimus looked sad at his friend's betrayal. Megatron then added…

Megatron: It would be wise, yes…

Optimus then walked over to the T-Rex robot.

Optimus: Tell me, "friend", when did Megatron the Wise abandon REASON FOR MADNESS?!

Megatron roared as he shifted into his T-Rex mode and slammed Optimus with his tail. Optimus got back up and punched Megatron. Megatron changed into his Robot mode and blasted the gorilla with a purple laser that came from his tail four times. Optimus then shifted into his robot mode and flew at Megatron and got him with a rocket-launcher. This sent Megatron to the ground and busted open a door. However, Optimus hesitated and Megatron seized his blaster, which he aimed at Optimus, who was on the ground, writhing in pain.

Megatron: I gave YOU the chance to aid me, willingly, but YOU have elected the way of PAIN!

Megatron fired both blasters at Optimus, who flew to the very top of the tower.


	11. Shortcut to Mushrooms

Chapter 11: Shortcut to Mushrooms

Sora was walking through a field and noticed that Jaden wasn't in sight.

Sora: Jay?

No one replied and Sora began to get worried.

Sora: Jay?! Jaden!

Jaden came out from the field, looking fine and confused.

Jaden: What?

Sora sighed with relief.

Sora: I thought I lost you.

Jaden: Why?

Sora: Ah, it's just something Optimus said.

Jaden: What did he say?

Sora: "Don't ya leave him, Sora Nomura." And I don't mean to.

Jaden grinned at his friends' loyalty and slight ignorance.

Jaden: Sora, we're STILL in Toon Town, what can happen?

Jaden no sooner said this when two people burst from the stalks and landed on the two travelers. The people who came out were Airnaruto and TLSoulDude. TL took in Jaden's appearance and grinned at this.

TLSoulDude: Jaden! Hey, Airnaruto! It's Jaden Simpson!

Airnaruto stood up and took in the two.

Airnaruto: Hello, Jaden! Could ya carry these?

Airnaruto thrust several vegetables into Sora's arms.

Sora: You've been into Farmer Hassleberry's crops!

Suddenly, the voice of Tyranno Hassleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) rang through the fields with the roaring of some of his dinosaurs.

Hassleberry: There ya two are! GET OUTTA MY FIELD! YOU'LL BE SCAVENGER'S FOOD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YA!

Sora then noticed that he was holding some vegetables and went running after dropping them. He caught up with Jaden, Airnaruto, and TL (A/N: I hate all the vegetables named except potatoes).

Airnaruto: I don't understand! It's only some carrots!

TLSoulDude: AND cabbages! And those three bags of potatoes we ripped off LAST week! And the mushrooms the week before!

Airnaruto: Exactly, SoulDude! My point is, he's CLEARLY overreacting!

They didn't notice that they were running to a small cliff.

Airnaruto: RUN!

TL stopped mere inches away from the edge. Airnaruto then bumped into him along with Jaden and Sora. All four went tumbling off the cliff and into the forest below. TL noticed that his face was mere feet from a pile of some slime.

TLSoulDude: Whoa. THAT was close.

Airnaruto was struggling.

Airnaruto: I think I broke somethin'…

Airnaruto then brought out a carrot…which had its tip broken off. Sora heaved himself up, looking disgruntled.

Sora: THAT'S what you get for trusting a Shinobi and a Hedgehog.

Airnaruto was dusting himself off.

Airnaruto: C'mon. That was just a detour, y'know, a shortcut.

Sora: A shortcut to what?

TL then noticed something.

TLSoulDude: MUSHROOMS!

The three zipped over to a small patch of mushrooms as Jaden walked over to the edge of the road. He turned to his friends with slight concern.

Jaden: I think we should get off the road…

No one was listening and Jaden heard something shrill shriek across the forest.

Jaden: GET OFF THE ROAD, QUICK!


	12. Mobius Ferry

Chapter 12: Mobius Ferry

The four bolted under a tree trunk as a black horse arrived. The rider on top had a black cloak, like the rest, but some violet hair did stream under it. It got off its horse and landed just above then and appeared to be sniffing. Meanwhile, several bugs were crawling around and grossing out TL. Meanwhile, Jaden's eyes rolled in his head and his eyes shut, as he looked ready to put on the Ring. The rider looked ready to just look under the root as the Ring got ever closer to Jaden's finger. Sora then touched Jaden, who snapped out of it. The rider continued looking confused. Airnaruto looked at TL, who nodded. His gauntlet arm glowed with a dim purple light and levitated the vegetables, sending them into another direction and sending off the rider. The four darted out.

Airnaruto: What WAS that thing?!

Jaden simply opened his hand and looked at the Ring, which had nearly ended all four of them.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The rider saw nothing was there and screeched in rage.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden, Sora, Airnaruto, and TL were running through the forest in the dead of night. Airnaruto caught up with Jaden.

Airnaruto: That rider was looking for something…or someONE. Jaden?

They heard a screech in the distance and Jaden turned to Airnaruto, using the formal terms for a Shinobi.

Jaden: Airnaruto-kun, we need to get outta Toon Town. Sora and I are headin' for Cartoon Network.

Airnaruto nodded at this.

Airnaruto: Right…Mobius Ferry. Follow me!

Airnaruto began leading the two towards a creek where a simple raft lay. The rider eventually caught up, though, and was chasing them.

Sora: RUN!

Sora, TL, and Airnaruto jumped onto the raft, but Jaden fell behind with the rider catching up.

TLSoulDude: C'MON, JADEN!

Airnaruto: HURRY UP!

Jaden reached the dock and jumped mere feet from the rider. He landed on the raft safe and the rider rode off. Jaden, still a bit shaky, turned to Airnaruto.

Jaden: How far do we have to go?

Airnaruto replied while rowing.

Airnaruto: Station Square Bridge…it's twenty miles from here…

Jaden looked at the rider, who joined eight others that were riding away.


	13. At the Sign of Foster's Home

_For the doorman, I was too lazy to find another character, so I just used one I already used. Don't worry, he survives._

Chapter 13: At the Sign of Foster's Home

Jaden, Sora, Airnaruto, and TL made it to the village of Cartoon Network as it started to rain. Jaden knocked on the door to see someone open a small window and then close it. He then opened a flap to show that the person was…Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: What do ya want?

TL looked curiously at Shikamaru.

TLSoulDude: Weren't you at the beginning of this fic, playing chess with Kakashi? Weren't you also at Homer's party?

Shikamaru: Yeah. That was a drag…

TLSoulDude: So, why are you here?

Shikamaru: It's my summer job.

Jaden continued the subject of what they wanted.

Jaden: We're here to stay in the inn.

Shikamaru opened the door and it turns out that he was keeping dry with an umbrella.

Shikamaru: FOUR other Cartoons? What a drag. I liked bein' the only one here…

Jaden continued the subject.

Jaden: We wanna stay at Foster's Homer. Our business is our own.

Shikamaru opened the door.

Shikamaru: Come on in, then, no offense. It's my summer job to ask demanding questions after nightfall. There's talk of weird people going around.

They walked in to see various people walking around in the rain and eventually came to a building with the sign that said 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Inn'. They walked inside to find everyone in a kind of hustle. Jaden walked over to the counter.

Jaden: Excuse me?

Someone with a red mask that had indigo eye patches. He was a lunatic. He was Deadpool (Marvel).

Deadpool: Hiya, Cartoons! How are ya?! If ya want, I can set ya up with some nice torture chambers. Nah, not really. I'll just give ya some comfy, Cartoon-sized rooms, Mr.…?

Jaden replied with the first name that came to mind.

Jaden: Yuki. My name's Yuki.

Deadpool: Yeah, right.

Jaden then jumped onto the subject.

Jaden: Optimus Primal is here. Could we see him?

Deadpool pondered the question before brightening up.

Deadpool: Oh yeah! I've seen him! Gorilla robot guy! Weird ear things, turquoise helmet, white mouthpart…nope. I haven't seen him in six months.

Jaden's mouth fell open as his shock as he turned to his cohorts.

Sora: What now?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden and co. were drinking the various soda that this place had to offer. Airnaruto then came over with a strange job that tickled TL's curiosity.

TLSoulDude: What's that?

Airnaruto replied with a grin on his face.

Airnaruto: THIS, SoulDude, is a pint.

TL looked at in awe as Airnaruto began drinking it.

TLSoulDude: It comes in pints?! I'm getting one!

TL bolted off and Sora looked at him, confused.

Sora: You've already got three quarts in front of you!

TL didn't listen as he ordered and Jaden felt Sora nudge him.

Sora: That guy's done nothing but stare at you since we got here.

Sora pointed at a guy at the other side of the inn—he had spiky blonde hair, a midnight-blue suit that almost seemed black with a silver wolf head on it, a LONG black sleeve on his right arm, a pair of black gloves, a huge sword strapped to his back, and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Jaden stopped Deadpool as he passed.

Jaden: Excuse me, loon, but that guy over there, who is he?

Deadpool took in the person on the other side of the bar and turned back to Jaden.

Deadpool: He's one of those Avalanche guys. They're DANGEROUS people, wandering around. I don't know what his name is, but around here, he's known as…Dennis.

Jaden: Really?

Deadpool: Nah. We just call him Soldier.

Deadpool left as Jaden pondered the name Soldier. Meanwhile, he opened a cigarette lighter, which was turned on, and his eyes were illuminated for a second. Jaden then felt his eyes roll into his head and he shut them as the Ring began wanting him to put it on.

Ring: Simpson…Simpson…

Jaden then snapped out of it to see TL, whether he was drunk or not, Jaden couldn't tell (A/N: Not. I'm not a drinker.), but he was babbling on, carelessly.

TLSoulDude: Simpson? Sure I know one! He's over there, Jaden Simpson! He's my second cousin, twice removed on his mother's sake and ONCE on his!

Everyone laughed as Jaden ran over to TL.

Jaden: TL!

TLSoulDude: Hey, watch it!

There was a small scuffle and Jaden was flung backwards and the Ring fell onto his finger and he vanished. Everyone gasped and Soldier perked up a bit.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The nine riders halted and made their horses change directions to Cartoon Network.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, Jaden was in some nether realm where there was the Eye of Apocalypse.

Eye: There is no life in the Void…only DEATH!

Jaden then removed the Ring and everything returned to normal, but Soldier then grabbed him by the arm.

Soldier: You attract FAR too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Yuki".

Soldier dragged Jaden away and threw him into a room. Jaden got up as Soldier began walking around the room.

Jaden: What do ya want?

Soldier: A little more caution from YOU for one. That's not a trinket you carry.

Jaden: I don't carry ANYTHING.

Soldier: Yeah, right.

Soldier then began putting out the candles…with his fingers alone.

Soldier: I can avoid being seen, if I want, but to disappear ENTIRELY…

Soldier took off his shades, revealing blue eyes.

Soldier: THAT'S a rare gift.

Jaden: Who are you?

Soldier cocked his head to one side.

Soldier: Are you afraid?

Jaden replied, honestly.

Jaden: I'm terrified.

Soldier: Apparently not enough. I know what hunts ya.

There was suddenly a banging at the door and Soldier took out his buster blade as TL (carrying a chair), Airnaruto (carrying a candlestick), and Sora (using only his fists) burst into the room.

Sora: Let him go! Or I'll have YOU, pretty-boy!

Soldier grinned at this as he heaved his sword into the strap on his back and complimented Sora.

Soldier: You have a stout heart, master Cartoon.

Soldier then turned to Jaden with a look of cold indifference on his face.

Soldier: Ya can't wait for the transformer, Jaden. They're coming…

_Soldier's actually Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. I called him that because he wanted to be in an organization called SOLDIER._

_I just couldn't resist throwing in Deadpool…_


	14. The Shadyas

Chapter 14: The Shadyas

Shikamaru heard a noise at the door and opened the window. He looked in fear as he darted away from the door, which slammed onto the ground and the nine riders darted out. All HE had to say about the damage was…

Shikamaru: What a drag…

The nine riders then burst into Foster's Home and went past Deadpool, who was cowering behind the counter.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, the Cartoons were sleeping peacefully. The nine riders then held out various weapons above them before pointing them down. With several thrusts, the Cartoons woke up. The nine kept stabbing the beds until they removed the blankets to show…nothing but feathers. The screeched at this.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Luckily, Soldier had the foresight to move them to another room. Jaden walked over to Soldier, who was observing the nine riders from their window.

Jaden: What are they?

A rider screeched before Soldier answered, in a voice filled with sorrow and shame.

Soldier: They were once Heroes. Great kings of Heroes. Then Apocalypse the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One-by-one falling into darkness. Now they're slaves to his will.

The horses took off as Soldier turned to Jaden.

Soldier: They are the Shadyas—Dark Souls (A/N: I got the term Dark Soul from my Lord of Souls series—basically the Heartless. Only these guys are more human). Neither living nor dead.

One of the Shades was perched on a hill when morning came.

Soldier: At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will NEVER stop hunting you.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Soldier was leading the four Cartoons through a forest.

TLSoulDude: Where are ya taking us?

Soldier's response was a little vague.

Soldier: Into the wild.

Airnaruto walked over to Jaden.

Airnaruto: How do we know this Soldier is a friend of Optimus?

Jaden: I guess one of the Enemy would look better, but feel worse.

Airnaruto: He looks terrible as it is.

Sora then asked Jaden a question.

Sora: Where's he leading us?

Soldier answered, but THIS time, it was clear.

Soldier: To Sungakure, Master Nomura. To the house of Gaara.

They seemed in awe of this and Sora was most amazed.

Sora: Did ya hear that? Sungakure! We're gonna see the Anime!


	15. Bikini Bottom Marshes

Chapter 15: The Bikini Bottom Marshes

Soldier sighed as he turned to the four, who were getting a fire ready.

Soldier: Guys! We don't stop until nightfall.

TL had an obvious objection to this.

TLSoulDude: What about breakfast?

Soldier looked confused as he replied.

Soldier: You already had it.

TLSoulDude: Yes, we had ONE, but what about SECOND breakfast?

Soldier sighed as he turned to leave. Airnaruto moved closer to TL.

Airnaruto: I don't think he knows about second breakfast, SoulDude.

TLSoulDude looked ready to panic.

TLSoulDude: What about elevensies? About lunch? Afternoon tea? Dinner?! SUPPER?! He knows about THEM, right?

An apple flew out of nowhere (thrown by Soldier) and Airnaruto caught it. He handed it to TL before patting him on the back. TL looked confused as another apple clunked him on the head.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, the five were passing through the Bikini Bottom Marshes, which caused GREAT annoyance for Airnaruto. Not the stench, but the bugs, which he kept swatting at.

Airnaruto: WHAT CAN THEY EAT WHEN THEY CAN'T GET CARTOONS?!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Soldier then came back later with a Stantler (Pokemon), which he killed, over his shoulder.

That night, Jaden woke up to hear Soldier…singing? Knowing a bit of Anime, Jaden could decipher some of the words. The song was beautiful, but he couldn't tell who it was about.

Jaden: Who is she?

Soldier stopped singing, but didn't turn to Jaden.

Jaden: This woman you're singing about?

Soldier sighed before answering.

Soldier: It's of Yuna. An Anime maiden who gave her love to Tidus, a mortal Hero.

Jaden: What happened to her?

Soldier simply replied with two words that virtually broke Jaden's heart.

Soldier: She died…


	16. The Spoiling of Cybertron

Chapter 16: Spoiling of Cybertron

Megatron was holding his hand over the Gossip Stone.

Megatron: The power of Cybertron is at your command, Apocalypse, ruler of the earth.

The eye of Apocalypse appeared on the stone and spoke in the language of Egypt before commanding.

Apocalypse: Build me an army worthy of Egypt!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Megatron was waiting as several black creatures with yellow eyes, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts), walked in.

Heartless: What orders from Egypt, my lord? What does the Eye command?

Megatron's reply was simple.

Megatron: We've got work to do, yes…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The Heartless were tearing down trees with their hands and hacking them down with axes. Megatron came out and one of the Heartless turned to him.

Heartless: The trees are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep.

Megatron's reply was as cold as steel.

Megatron: Rip them ALL down!

The Heartless continued on their rampage as Optimus regained consciousness on the very top of the tower. He gazed down at all the destruction and his mouth fell open.


	17. A Blade in the Dark

Chapter 17: A Sword in the Dark

Soldier stopped the four Cartoons from advancing as he looked upon a ruin of a watchtower.

Soldier: This used to be the Watchtower for Shin-Ra. We'll rest HERE for tonight.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Soldier held out a small package to the four Cartoons, which they unpacked to reveal several swords (two of them were a kunai and the Kingdom Key Keyblade).

Soldier: THESE are for you. Keep them close.

Jaden and TL picked up two daggers, Airnaruto the kunai, and Sora the Keyblade.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden was asleep until he caught the scent of something cooking. He thought it'd be better to wake up to a nice meal, but then he bolted up to see his three fellows COOKING with a fire.

Jaden: WHAT'RE YA DOING?!

Airnaruto replied, getting stuck into his food.

Airnaruto: Tomatoes, sausages, and some nice, crispy bacon!

Sora held out a plate to Jaden.

Sora: We saved some for you, Jay.

Jaden bolted over and began stomping on the fire.

Jaden: PUT IT OUT, YA IDIOTS!

Airnaruto: WHAT'RE YA DOIN'?!

TLSoulDude: Oh THAT'S nice! ASH IN MY TOMATOES!

Unfortunately, the Shadyas saw and heard the ruckus going about in the Watchtower. The four heard the resulting screech and ran onto the top of the tower. The Nine Shadyas then appeared with their weapons out. The first one then took a step forward and they began to surround the four. Sora's nerve finally broke.

Sora: BACK, YOU DEVILS!

Sora ran forward with his Keyblade, but one with a Japanese sword blocked him and sent him to the side. The lead one then advanced. Airnaruto and TL then got between the Shadya, who simply shoved them aside. Jaden tried to run, but he tripped and the lead one held out its (very long) blade. Jaden then resorted to the last method he had—put on the Ring. He slipped it on and vanished.

It looked amazingly like Tsukoyomi, only Jaden wasn't getting stabbed. He then saw the forms of Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Itachi Uchiha (Naruto), Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four), Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), Darth Sidious (Star Wars), Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), and Sartorius (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), who were looking somewhat ghost-like, leering at him. Sephiroth held out his hand to take the Ring, which was hovering towards the lead Shade. Jaden then clutched it, forcing it to his chest. Sephiroth seemed a little angry with this…angry enough to thrust his sword into Jaden's shoulder. Someone then came in, swinging a torch and a buster sword, wildly. Soldier had come back. Meanwhile, Sora darted back to Jaden.

Sora: Jaden!

Jaden, whose body was being wracked with pain, turned to Sora.

Jaden: Sora…

He hacked and burned away at the Shadyas until one was left. He gave it a cold look before tossing his torch into the Shade's cloak. The Shadya then jumped off the tower.

Sora: Soldier!

Soldier ran over to Jaden, who was gasping for breath with his three friends around him. Soldier picked up a piece of the sword that impaled him and growled.

Soldier: He's been stabbed by the Masamune.

The piece of blade quickly vaporized as Soldier placed his hands on the injured Duelist's cheek.

Soldier: This isn't in my area of medics. He needs Anime medicine.

Soldier heaved Jaden onto his shoulders and began carrying him away.

Sora: Hang on, Jay!

Jaden was still being tormented by the endless pain that he called out in his mind.

Jaden: _OPTIMUS!_


	18. In the Caverns of Cybertron

Chapter 18: The Caverns of Cybertron

Meanwhile, back at Cybertron, Optimus was stooped over like a junkie. Suddenly, a small fairy with blonde hair, a green dress, and a pair of wings fluttered by. Optimus caught the fairy, Tinkerbell (Peter Pan), and whispered instructions to it. After he was done giving it, Tinkerbell flew off into the sky.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Inside the depths of Cybertron, the Heartless were working. Heaving trees down into the caverns below, burning the wood, making swords and armor, or doing the most disgusting job of all…working in the breeding ground.

There, they move around in much, turning the cocoons to make sure that the…thing inside is equally warm. One Heartless did find one that looked ready to "hatch" and began digging it up. Megatron and other Heartless gathered around it as a man emerged, undressed (no worries, we DON'T see the crotch), but roaring in rage. He then grabbed the Heartless by the throat, strangling it. Two other Heartless looked ready to help him, but Megatron stopped them, grinning at the homicide. Eventually, the Heartless' air supply ran out and he fell to the ground, dead. The man stood up, showing that he had pure white hair and blood-red eyes. Megatron smiled openly at the creation of the captain of his new army, Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II).


	19. Flight to the Ford

Chapter 19: Flight to the Ford

Meanwhile, Jaden's eyes met a bunch of gorillas, which were made of stone. Sora then stood over him with a somewhat forced smile on his face.

Sora: Look, Jay! It's Homer's apes!

Jaden's reply was to gasp for more breath. Sora looked worried as he put a hand on Jaden's forehead.

Sora: Jay?

Sora turned to his fellows.

Sora: He's going cold!

TL turned to Soldier with a look of concern on his face.

TLSoulDude: Is he gonna die?

Soldier turned to TL after looking to see if the Shades were following them.

Soldier: He's passing into the Shadow Realm. He'll soon become a Dark Soul, like them.

Sora had a look of panic on his face.

Sora: We're FOUR days from Sungakure! He'll never make it!

Soldier then turned to Sora.

Soldier: Sora! Do ya know of the Ephilas plant?

Sora: Ephilas plant?

Soldier: Kingsfoil.

Sora: Kingsfoil. Sure, it's a weed.

Soldier: It may help slow down the poison.

Soldier and Sora went off in separate directions. Soldier then came to a small patch of plants with white petals. He took out a dagger and cut some loose. However, someone punched him and sent him to the ground. The same person placed their foot on his back. Someone then spoke in a female voice.

??: What's THIS? An Avalanche member caught off his guard?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden turned his gaze to a bright light, which radiated from a lady on a pure white horse. She got off and Jaden saw that she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and black clothing. She then spoke in Anime. (A/N: When the words "spoke in" come and the dialogue is in italicized writing, it's a translation, seeing as I can't remember Elvish words to save my life.)

Woman: _Jaden, I am Tifa. Come back into the light._

TL and Airnaruto were watching the newcomer, who called herself Tifa (Final Fantasy VII).

Airnaruto: She's an Anime.

Soldier then returned with Sora as Tifa took in Jaden's appearance.

Tifa: He won't last. Only the power of my people can save him now.

Soldier put some of the crushed Ephilas onto Jaden's wound, causing him to gasp with the sudden pain. Tifa then carried Jaden onto a horse with Soldier following her.

Tifa: There are five Dark Souls behind you, where the other four are, I don't know.

Soldier took the reins and spoke in Anime.

Soldier: _I'll take him._

Tifa put her hands on the reins, on top of Soldier's.

Tifa: _I'm the faster rider._

Soldier: _You cannot face him alone._

TL, Airnaruto, and Sora looked confused, seeing as they didn't understand Anime.

Sora: What're they saying?

Tifa continued.

Tifa: _I've got to take him past the river. After that, he'll have a chance._

She then spoke in a tongue that they all understood.

Tifa: I don't fear them.

Soldier handed Tifa the reins.

Soldier: Don't look back.

Tifa jumped onto the horse and rode off. Sora shouted to her.

Sora: WHAT'RE YA DOIN'?! THOSE DARK SOULS ARE STILL OUT THERE!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Tifa rode through the fields on her horse. She then heard a shrill shriek and the Shades were catching up to her. Grievous got close enough that he nearly grabbed him, but Tifa whispered an instruction to her horse that caused it to run faster. A branch then made a gash across her cheek, but she continued.

They then made it to the river. The Shades couldn't go any further, but Tifa got out into the middle of it. Sephiroth snarled.

Sephiroth: Give us the Toon, She-Anime!

Tifa's reply was to draw a sword (A/N: I know Tifa specializes in hand-to-hand combat, but hey, SHE'S Arwen) and turned to the nine.

Tifa: If you want him, come and take him!

The Shades then had their horses step, uneasily, into the water. Tifa then uttered a spell in Anime, first causing the water to rise. Soon after, the river rushed into the valley in the form of horses, which washed away the Shades. However, Jaden gasped again. Tifa took him and put him on the ground.

Tifa: Jaden! NO! Jaden, don't give in!

Tifa then began crying as she held Jaden's face to her chest. She then began speaking without opening her mouth.

Tifa: _What grace is given to me, let it pass on to him. Let him be spared._


	20. Sungakure

Chapter 20: Sungakure

Jaden was floating through light and saw someone with wild, red hair and a strange symbol above his right eye and he spoke in Disney. He stirred, keeping his eyes shut.

Jaden: Where am I?

A familiar voice then spoke.

??: In the House of Gaara. It's ten o'clock in the morning on October 24th if you want to know.

Jaden opened his eyes to see, next to him, Optimus.

Jaden: Optimus!

Optimus grinned at this.

Optimus: Yes, I'm here. Good thing too, another hour or so and you would've been beyond any help.

Jaden propped himself up and then raised a question that had been nagging at him since Cartoon Network.

Jaden: Where were ya, Optimus? Why didn't ya meet us at Foster's?

Optimus paused before replying.

Optimus: I'm sorry, Jaden.

Jaden stared at Optimus until he added…

Optimus: I was delayed.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

MUCH earlier, Megatron was beating Optimus to a pulp.

Megatron: A friendship with Megatron is not lightly thrown aside, Primal!

Megatron picked up Optimus and threw him near the edge of the tower.

Megatron: ONE ill turn deserves ANOTHER, YES…!

Megatron then grabbed Optimus and pulled him forward, causing him to land on his face.

Megatron: It's OVER, Primal! Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your OWN DESTRUCTION!

Optimus then heaved himself up, slightly.

Optimus: There is only ONE Lord of the Ring. Just ONE who can bend it to his will…

Tinkerbell flew past with the form of a serpentine dragon following her.

Optimus: And he doesn't SHARE POWER!

Optimus jumped off and landed on the dragon, Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown), and flew off (seeing as his jetpack was damaged in his tussle with Megatron). Megatron simply glared at Optimus as he flew away.

Megatron: So, you have chosen death…

Dojo flew Optimus over a mountain range as they approached Sungakure.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden: Optimus?

Optimus' mind had wandered back to that moment, leaving Jaden oblivious to what he was thinking about.

Optimus: Sorry, Jaden.

Sora the darted in.

Sora: JADEN!

Jaden: Sora!

Sora looked EXTREMELY happy as he took Jaden's hand.

Sora: Thank goodness you're awake!

Optimus smiled at Sora.

Optimus: Sora's hardly left your side. You're in excellent company, Jaden Simpson.

Sora grinned, broadly, as he turned to Optimus.

Sora: We've been worried, haven't we, Optimus?

Optimus: With the help of Gaara, you're beginning to mend…

As Optimus said this, a teenager with wild, red hair, turquoise eyes without pupils, black paint on his eyelids, a strange symbol over his right eye, and blue and white robes walked in. His name was Gaara (Naruto) (A/N: I'm not having Gaara be Tifa's dad, but an older brother. I know, Gaara's younger than Tifa, but just work with me, here). He took in Jaden before welcoming him.

Gaara: Welcome to Sungakure, Jaden Simpson.


	21. Many Meetings

Chapter 21: Many Meetings

Jaden walked out of his bed with Sora to find Airnaruto and TL, who embraced him. The four were laughing out loud from joy that Jaden survived. Jaden then noticed someone sitting not too far and his face broke into a wide grin.

Jaden: HOMER!

It was Homer, but he looked more wrinkly.

Homer: Jaden, my boy!

Homer's Brain: I told ya so.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden opened Homer's finished book and read the title aloud.

Jaden: "There and Back Again. A Cartoon's Tale by Homer Simpson"!

Jaden opened the book and began simply flipping through the pages, just taking in the pictures, which were EXTREMELY good.

Jaden: THIS is awesome…

Homer: I meant to go back…

Homer walked around Jaden, looking somewhat nostalgic.

Homer: Wonder the powers of the Lost Woods, see the Lonely Mountain again, visit Nickelodeon…but, it seems as if age has caught up to me at last.

Homer's Brain: Just like I told you.

Homer: Oh, shut up!

Jaden looked confused as Homer had another conversation with his brain. He then flipped to another page and saw a map of Toon Town. He also got a look of nostalgia on his face.

Jaden: I miss Toon Town. I spent my ENTIRE childhood pretending I was off with you on one of your adventures. My adventure turned out to be COMPLETELY different.

Jaden turned to Homer with tears in his eyes.

Jaden: I'm not like ya, Homer.

Homer: C'mon, Jay…

Homer put a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden walked to a balcony and saw Sora packing.

Sora: Alright, what did I forget…

Jaden startled Sora as he spoke.

Jaden: Packing already?

Sora simply shrugged as the initial shock wore off.

Sora: No harm in being prepared…

Jaden walked over to Sora.

Jaden: I thought ya wanted to see the Anime.

Sora: I do.

Jaden: More than anything.

Sora: I did.

Jaden turned away from Sora with his hands tucked behind his head, but listened as Sora continued.

Sora: It's just…we made it THIS far, didn't we? We made it to Sungakure and I thought, with you healing and all…

Jaden smiled as he turned back to Sora.

Jaden: Y'know what, bro, you're right. We DID make it this far, didn't we?

Jaden held out the Ring in his palm to make a point.

Jaden: The Ring'll be safe here…


	22. The Fate of the Ring

_Well, readers, I've just gotten above my second fic to have more than fifty reviews (record originally held by Lord of Souls II), but Prince of Heart still holds the record!_

Chapter 22: The Fate of the Ring

Meanwhile, Gaara and Optimus were observing this.

Gaara: So, his strength is returning.

Optimus looked a bit…sad, but happy that Jaden was alive.

Optimus: Not even Sakura could mend that wound. It'll never heal. He'll carry it for the rest of his life.

Gaara was wandering away, thinking, and Optimus followed.

Gaara: But to have come THIS far, the Cartoon's showed a great resistance to its evil…

Optimus replied to this.

Optimus: It's a great burden. Something he should NEVER have had to bear.

Gaara simply wheeled around to Optimus.

Gaara: Optimus, Apocalypse's forces are GROWING in the east, his eye is FIXED on Sungakure! And Megatron, you told me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies is growing thinner by the moment.

Optimus walked over to Gaara with a look of seriousness on his face.

Optimus: His treachery grows DEEPER than you can imagine. In the caverns of Cybertron, Megatron's crossed Heartless with Symbiote men, he's BREEDING an army. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed.

Gaara's face hardened as this information took hold.

Gaara: The Ring can't stay. We don't have the power to fight BOTH Egypt AND Cybertron!

Optimus turned around, but Gaara continued.

Gaara: Optimus, the Ring CANNOT stay.

Meanwhile, a Hero with shoulder-length brown hair and brown robes rode in on a horse. He was followed by an Anime with spiky black/red hair and bangs the same shape and color of lightning. They were soon followed by an orange rock man and one of the Super Ring-bearers. The one with webbing on his suit.

Gaara: This doom belongs to ALL of Cartoon-Earth. Now WE shall decide how to END it.

We return to Gaara and Optimus.

Gaara: Optimus, the time of the Disney and Anime is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when every single Anime and Disney are gone? The Supers? They hide in their mountains, seeking riches. They care NOTHING for the troubles for others!

Optimus replied with the same look of seriousness on his face.

Optimus: It's in Heroes that we must place our hope.

Gaara seemed shocked by this decision.

Gaara: Heroes?

Gaara's face then returned to his usual look of disdain.

Gaara: Heroes are WEAK.

Gaara and Optimus walked into the main hall where Gaara continued.

Gaara: There's NO strength left in the world of Heroes! The blood of Atlantis is all but SPENT, it's pride and dignity forgotten! It's BECAUSE of Heroes that the Ring survives. I was there…

We flash back to the battle between the Last Alliance and the armies of Egypt.

Gaara: I was there three thousand years ago…

_Squall brought his broken Gunblade through Apocalypse's hand, severing all of his fingers except his thumb. The finger with the Ring landed next to Squall._

Gaara: When Squall took the Ring, I was there the strength of Heroes failed…

_Squall crunched Apocalypse's finger and looked at it like it was the most priceless treasure of all. Gaara then ran over to him._

_Gaara: Squall, hurry. Follow me._

_The two go into Mt. Torch and Gaara ushered Squall to follow him._

Gaara: I led Squall into the HEART of Mt. Torch. Where the Ring was forged, the ONE place it could be destroyed…

_Gaara turned to Squall._

_Gaara: Cast it into the fire!_

_Squall held out the Ring just to look at it._

_Gaara: DESTROY IT!_

_Squall returned Gaara's look with one of greed._

_Squall: No…_

_Squall then turned and left the volcano._

_Gaara: SQUALL!_

Gaara: It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Gaara turned to Optimus back in the present.

Gaara: Squall kept the Ring and the line of Kings was broken, forever. There is no strength left in the world of Heroes. They're scattered, divided, and leaderless…

Optimus had an objection to this.

Optimus: There is ONE who can unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Midgar.

Gaara simply stated…

Gaara: He walked away from that path LONG ago. He's chosen exile instead.


	23. The Gunblade That Was Broken

Chapter 23: The Gunblade That Was Broken

Soldier lifted his eyes from the book he was reading as the man with brown hair and cloak, Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars), walked in. He took in a portrait of Squall defeating Apocalypse and turned to see Soldier staring at him…not in a stalker and/or gay manner, though.

Anakin: You aren't an Anime.

Soldier simply shrugged.

Soldier: The Men of Corouscant are welcome here.

Anakin grinned at Soldier.

Anakin: Then the two of us are here for the same reason…friend.

Anakin then walked over to a pedestal and saw the broken remains of the Gunblade. He looked at it in awe.

Anakin: The shards of the Gunblade…

Anakin picked up the Gunblade with both hands like he was wielding it. He then began examining it.

Anakin: The blade that cut the Ring from Apocalypse's hand…

Anakin brought his finger over the shattered blade, but cut the index finger of his gloved hand, which began sparking.

Anakin: It's still sharp…

He noticed Soldier returned to staring at him, but he changed his attitude from awe to disappointment.

Anakin: Now, it's nothing except a broken heirloom.

Anakin put the blade back onto the pedestal…hastily. The hilt fell to the ground with a clatter. Anakin looked back, but just left without another glance. Soldier walked over and picked up the Gunblade with one hand and put it back onto the pedestal. Tifa then walked in.

Tifa: Why are you afraid of the past? You're Squall Leonhart's heir, not Squall himself. You aren't bound to his fate.

Soldier remained rigid before replying with his voice shaking slightly. He knew what would happen to him if he was allowed to even TOUCH the One Ring.

Soldier: The same blood runs in my veins.

Soldier turned to Tifa.

Soldier: The same weakness.

Tifa simply walked closer to Soldier.

Tifa: You will face the same evil and you will defeat it.

Tifa then slipped into Anime speech.

Tifa: _This is not your burden to bear…_


	24. The White Materia

Chapter 24: The White Materia

Later, Soldier and Tifa were holding hands near a garden. They were speaking in Anime.

Tifa: _Do you remember when we first met?_

Soldier: _I thought I had just walked into a dream…_

Tifa: _So many years passed. Back then, you didn't have the cares that you do now._

Soldier then spoke in plain English.

Soldier: Things change.

Tifa smiled and continued in Anime.

Tifa: _Remember what I told you?_

Cloud continued speaking in English.

Cloud: You said that you'd abandon the eternal life of your people and cousins.

Tifa simply smiled as she placed something into Soldier's hand.

Tifa: And I'm keeping that promise. I'd rather face one life with you than all the ages of the world.

Soldier opened it to show a white orb tied to a silver chain and looked at it with awe.

Tifa: I choose a mortal life.

Soldier then returned his eyes to Tifa.

Soldier: You can't give me this…

Tifa kept her smile.

Tifa: It's a gift to give to whoever I want.

Her face then got closer to his.

Tifa: Like my heart.

The two then went into a passionate kiss.


	25. The Council of Gaara

Chapter 25: The Council of Gaara

Later, various people were sitting in a circle, Jaden being the only Cartoon there. Gaara stood in front of them, being the person who called the meeting.

Gaara: Strangers from distant lands and friends of old. You have been called here to discuss the threat of Egypt. Cartoon-Earth stands on the brink of destruction, NONE can escape it. Every race is bound to this fate, this ONE doom! Bring forth the Ring, Jaden.

Jaden walked forward and placed the Ring in the center of a pedestal, which was at the center of the circle. Everyone gasped, except Anakin, who simply looked startled.

Anakin: So, it's true…

Anakin stood up and addressed all the council.

Anakin: I had a dream once. A cloud broke in the middle of a darkened sky and voices called "Your doom is at hand, for Squall Leonhart's bane has been found."

Anakin seemed to reach for the Ring, but Optimus exploded in the language of Egypt.

Optimus: _One Ring to rule them all! One Ring to find them! One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!_

The ground shook and Optimus' voice echoed as the sky darkened. Gaara seemed the only calm one as Optimus' speech ended.

Gaara: Never before has that foul tongue been spoken in this land…

Optimus seemed tired, but enraged nonetheless.

Optimus: I don't ask for your forgiveness, Gaara, for the black speech of Egypt can still be heard in every region of the Villages. The Ring is altogether EVIL!

Anakin seemed oblivious to this ENTIRE speech, judging by his reaction.

Anakin: It's a gift. A gift to the foes of Egypt. Why NOT use this Ring?

Anakin stood up and made a speech that sounded like all of his heart was in it.

Anakin: Long has my father, the steward of Midgar, kept the forces of Egypt at bay. By the blood of OUR people are your lands kept safe! Give Midgar the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it AGAINST him!

Soldier then spoke up.

Soldier: Ya can't wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Apocalypse and Apocalypse ALONE. It has no other master.

Anakin seemed a bit insulted, but kept a calm tone.

Anakin: And what would an Avalanche member know of this.

The Anime with spiky hair, Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh), stood up.

Yugi: This is no mere Avalanche member! He is Cloud, son of Link. You owe him your allegiance.

Anakin seemed a bit shocked, but still kept the tone of calm as he turned to Soldier, or Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) as we should call him.

Anakin: Cloud? So, THIS is Squall's heir?

Yugi: An heir to the throne of Midgar.

Cloud held out a hand and spoke in Anime.

Cloud: _Sit down, Yugi._

Yugi did so as Anakin looked a bit moody as he got ready to sit down.

Anakin: Midgar HAS no king. Midgar NEEDS no king.

Anakin sat down as Optimus spoke up.

Optimus: Cloud is right. We can't use it.

Gaara then replied.

Gaara: Then, you have only ONE choice left—the Ring must be destroyed.

Some people seemed to be muttering about this. An orange rock man with a large, blue four spray-painted on his chest, and a pair of blue and white pants stood up. His name was Ben Grimm, but preferred to be called the Thing (Fantastic Four).

Thing: Then what're we waitin' for?!

Thing brought his fists smashing down on the Ring. There was a flash of light and the next thing anyone knew, Thing was on the ground and the Ring was in tact…which was more than anyone could say for the pedestal. Jaden felt like someone was trying to cleave his head open when this happened.

Gaara: The Ring cannot be destroyed, Thing, son of Hulk, by any weapon we possess. Not even my sand could destroy it. The Ring was forged in the fires of Mt. Torch. Only THERE can it be unmade.

Jaden was clutching his head, wanting the pain to stop. Gaara still continued.

Gaara: It must be taken deep into Egypt and cast BACK into the fiery chasm where it came from! One of YOU must do this.

Anakin chuckled slightly before answering.

Anakin: You can't just WALK into Egypt. Its black gates are guarded by MORE than just Heartless. There is evil there that doesn't sleep and the great eye is ALWAYS watching. It's a barren wasteland, with nothing but fire, ash, and dust. Even the AIR you breathe is a poisonous gas. Not even with ten thousand men could you do this. It's folly.

One of the Supers, Spiderman, then spoke up.

Spiderman: What about ten thousand and ONE men?

Yugi stood up, ignoring the wall-crawler's stupid question.

Yugi: Have you heard NOTHING Kazekage Gaara just said?! The Ring must be destroyed!

Thing stood up and growled at Yugi.

Thing: And I suppose ya think YOU'RE the one who's gonna do it, eh Spike?!

Anakin continued his argument with Yugi.

Anakin: And if we fail, what next?! What happens when Apocalypse gets BACK what's his?!

Thing began cracking his knuckles.

Thing: I'll be a pile of gravel before I see the Ring in the hands of an Anime or Disney! NEVER TRUST AN ANIME OR DISNEY!

They all broke out into argument while Jaden saw the Ring was glowing with fire and with a demonic voice speaking the same words Optimus was saying in the language of Egypt. Speaking of which, Optimus joined in the argument.

Optimus: YOU FOOLS! DON'T YA REALIZE THAT WHILE WE ARGUE, APOCALYPSE IS GETTING STRONGER?! YOU'LL ALL BE DESTROYED!

Jaden then stood up, his mind made, and walked into the center.

Jaden: I'll take it!

No one heard this, so he just spoke louder.

Jaden: I'LL TAKE THE RING TO EGYPT!

The arguing stopped and Optimus just looked at Jaden, who seemed to realize what he just said.

Jaden: But, I don't know the way.

Optimus then walked over to Jaden.

Optimus: I will guide you with this burden as long as it's yours to bare.

Cloud then spoke up.

Cloud: If I should fight or die to protect you, I will.

Cloud walked over to Jaden and kneeled.

Cloud: You have my sword.

Cloud stood up as Yugi walked over to him.

Yugi: And you have my cards and bow.

Thing grumbled before ending.

Thing: And MY clobberin' powers!

Thing then walked over to Jaden. Anakin then stood up and walked over to him.

Anakin: You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is the will of the council, then Midgar will see it through.

Sora then burst from the bushes.

Sora: WAIT!

Sora then stood next to Jaden.

Sora: Jaden's not going ANYWHERE without ME.

Gaara decided to comment on this.

Gaara: Clearly, seeing as it's impossible to separate you two. Because HE'S invited to this secret council and YOU aren't.

Airnaruto and TL ran out in excitement, making Gaara look either confused or ticked.

Airnaruto: Wait! We're comin', too! You'd have to tie us up and send us back to Toon Town to keep us from coming!

TL folded his arms as the two reached the group of seven, now nine.

TLSoulDude: Besides, ya need guys of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing.

Airnaruto: Well that rules YOU out, SoulDude.

TL simply made a quick glance at Airnaruto. Gaara seemed deep in thought.

Gaara: Nine companions…

He then spoke loudly.

Gaara: So be it. You shall be the Cartoonship of the Ring!

TL was cracking his knuckles and throwing punches at midair.

TLSoulDude: Right…

He then stopped and asked a stupid question.

TLSoulDude: So, uh…where are we going again?

Airnaruto glanced at TL in disbelief.


	26. Zelda's Memorial

Chapter 26: Zelda's Memorial

MUCH later, Cloud was standing in front of a memorial. He scraped the dead leaves and cobwebs from the statue. When he was done, the statue of Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) stood before him. Someone then spoke in Anime from behind him.

??: _She brought you to Sungakure, where she thought you would be protected. Then she died._

Gaara walked over to Cloud with his usual expression on his face.

Gaara: In her heart, your mother knew you would be hunted all your life because of what you are. The Gunblade can be forged again from the shards, but only YOU have the power to wield it.

Cloud turned to Gaara with a somewhat blank expression on his face.

Cloud: Too bad. I'm a drifter now, remember? Besides, I never wanted that power to begin with…

Gaara's expression remained the same, but his tone was one that had a dominating air.

Gaara: You're the last of your bloodline, the last heir. There's NO OTHER! Only YOU can wield it…

Cloud simply turned to leave before adding.

Cloud: NOT interested.

Gaara simply turned to see Cloud leave.


	27. Homer's Gifts

Chapter 27: Homer's Gifts

Meanwhile, Homer was giving Jaden some tools that might be useful for the quest.

Homer: My old sword, String!

Jaden: Don't ya mean Sting?

Homer: Yeah, but we don't wanna get sued.

Homer unrolled a small sword that seemed to be made of pure silver. Jaden took it out and held it up to eye level.

Jaden: Boy, it sure is light.

Homer rubbed his hands together, remembering old times with his blade.

Homer: Yeah, made by Disney! The blade glows yellow when Heartless are close! And it's times like THAT when you've gotta be EXTRA careful! Here's somethin' that was the latest fashion in my adventures!

Homer held out a shirt that was dark gray and seemed to be made of chain mail.

Homer: Adamantium! As light as a feather, but harder than dragon-scales! C'mon, try it on!

Jaden unbuckled his jacket and Homer saw the Ring. He laughed, uneasily.

Homer: My ol' Ring…

Jaden: Yeah.

Homer was rubbing his hands, nervously.

Homer: Boy, would I like to hold it again…one last time.

Jaden grinned and began to take it off, but suddenly Homer lunged forward.

Homer: GIVE ME THAT RING, YOU LITTLE…

Jaden recoiled, clutching the Ring to his chest. Homer seemed to come to his senses and also got a bit shaky.

Homer: I'm…sorry, Jaden. I'm sorry that you've gotta carry this burden.

Homer turned his back to Jaden and began crying.

Homer: I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!

Jaden walked over to Homer and placed a loving hand on his uncle's shoulder, which he clutched like a drowning man.

_Sometimes when people blame themselves for stuff, all they need is a bit of love. I speak from experience._


	28. Departure of the Cartoonship

Chapter 28: The Departure of the Cartoonship

Gaara stood before the Cartoonship, who were fit to go with weapons, food, and other supplies. He then spoke to the nine.

Gaara: The fate of the entire world rests on your shoulders, but each member is bound by no oath to go further than he will. May the blessings of Heroes, Anime and Disney, and all other free folk be with you on your journey.

Cloud then caught Tifa's eye. Optimus then spoke aloud.

Optimus: The Cartoonship waits for the Ring Bearer.

Jaden sighed before walking out, followed by the rest of the Cartoonship. Cloud caught Tifa's eye one last time before leaving. Jaden looked at the two roads out of Sungakure.

Jaden: Egypt, Optimus. Is it right or left?

Optimus replied like the guide he all-too-often was.

Optimus: Left.

The nine then made their first steps out of Sungakure and towards Egypt.


	29. The Ring Goes South

Chapter 29: The Ring Goes South

The Cartoonship was soon on its way. The order they walked in were as follows—Optimus, Yugi, Thing, Sora, Airnaruto, TL, Anakin, Jaden, and Cloud.

They traveled by day and by night and across great plains and stopped among the crags of a mountain.

Optimus: We must hold our course around the Northern Caves for at least forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Fanfiction will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Egypt.

Anakin was sparring with TL and Airnaruto.

Anakin: 2-3-5. Good, very good.

Anakin and TL began swinging their swords again. Cloud was watching with some amusement.

Cloud: Move your feet.

TL blocked all the blows and their small session ended.

Airnaruto: Not bad, SoulDude.

TLSoulDude: Thanks.

Airnaruto and Anakin began to spar, too. Sora cooked their lunch while Thing walked over to Optimus with an objection.

Thing: If anyone was gonna ask me what I think, which I know THEY'RE NOT, I'd say we'd be takin' the long way around.

Optimus turned to the rock-skinned Super.

Thing: Optimus, we COULD go through the Mines of Subterannea. My cuz, Cap, would give us a royal welcome.

Optimus' response was slightly fearful.

Optimus: No, Ben. I wouldn't go through Subterannea unless I didn't have another choice.

There was something black in the air and Yugi held out a card, which he placed on his right eye.

Yugi: Eye of Truth!

Yugi no sooner did this when Anakin accidentally nicked Airnaruto's finger with his blue lightsaber.

Anakin: Sorry!

Airnaruto's reply was to kick Anakin in the shin, sending the Jedi to the ground, where he and TL jumped on him.

Airnaruto: Get him!

TLSoulDude: For Toon Town!

Cloud grinned at this. He could NEVER get tired of seeing these three fight. Yugi continued observing the black thing. Cloud then had enough and walked over to them.

Cloud: Guys! That's enough.

TL simply grabbed one of Cloud's legs and jerked it out, causing him to trip and land on his back. Sora then noticed what Yugi was observing.

Sora: What's that?

Thing stood up and took it in.

Thing: Nothin'. Just a bit o' cloud.

Anakin got up and TL and Airnaruto got off him.

Anakin: It's moving pretty fast…against the wind.

Yugi suddenly snatched the Eye of Truth from his eye and looked worried.

Yugi: Crebain from Dunland!

Cloud: HIDE!

They all hid behind and under crags and under bushes while Sora put out the fire. Several crow-like creatures then flew over them, cawing like crazy. When it seemed like it would never stop, they left. They came out of their hiding places and Optimus sounded worried and slightly irritated.

Optimus: Spies of Megatron. The path south is being watched.

They looked worried as Optimus shifted his gaze to a large mountain.

Optimus: We must take the pass of Infinity Mountain!


	30. The Pass of Infinity Mountain

Chapter 30: Pass of Infinity Mountain

The Cartoonship was forced to first scale then walk across the eternal snowfields of Infinity Mountain. Some of them weren't even dressed for cold—this included Airnaruto, TL, Sora, and Thing (he didn't mind it much, seeing as he was rock). Jaden then tripped and slid down the snow. Luckily, Cloud was there to catch him.

Cloud: Jaden!

Cloud grabbed Jaden and helped him up. The Duelist felt his neck to find that the Ring was gone. He turned to see that it was about a foot away in the snow. Someone then picked it up by the chain. It was Anakin. He was looking at it with wonder and slight confusion.

Cloud: Anakin…

Anakin appeared to be in his own world, judging by his lack of response to Cloud's command.

Anakin: Isn't it strange that we all suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing? Such a little thing…

Cloud: Anakin!

Anakin snapped back to reality and held it out for Jaden.

Anakin: Go on, take it.

Jaden snatched it without thanking the Jedi.

Anakin: I don't care.

Anakin messed with Jaden's hair before walking off to join the rest of the Cartoonship. Jaden followed as did Cloud…who relaxed the grip he had on his sword.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Back at Cybertron, Megatron's Heartless were hard at work as the Crebain came back to the T-Rex transformer. He smiled, wickedly.

Megatron: So, Primal, you try and lead them over Infinity Mountain. And if that fails, where will you go, then?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Optimus was pushing his way through the snow with the rest of the Cartoonship behind him. A blizzard began as Megatron did a slight narration.

Megatron: If the mountain defeats you, would you risk a more dangerous road?

Yugi held a card to his ear as he got closer to Optimus. Dimly, they could hear the voice of someone, but with his spell card, Yugi could hear it perfectly.

Yugi: There's an evil voice on the air…

Optimus shouted above the storm.

Optimus: IT'S MEGATRON!

Lightning struck a part of the mountain and huge hunks of rock fell down. Cloud spoke above the storm.

Cloud: HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! OPTIMUS, WE MUST TURN BACK!

Optimus: NO!

Optimus stepped forward and began chanting something that might stop Megatron's chaos.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Megatron was chanting a spell to try and bring down the mountain, like Cloud said. A lightning bolt then struck and buried the entire Cartoonship with snow.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Optimus used his sword to dig himself out. Anakin used his lightsaber to melt it, Yugi used Raise Body Heat to melt himself out, Cloud used his sword, and the Thing and the Cartoons managed to dig themselves out.

Thing: What a revoltin' development…

Anakin began shouting at the top of his lungs.

Anakin: IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! WE SHOULD TAKE THE GAP OF FANFICTION! THEN THE WEST ROAD TO MY CITY!

Cloud: BUT FANFICTION TAKES US TOO CLOSE TO CYBERTRON!

Thing then had a suggestion.

Thing: Then, maybe we should go UNDER the mountain instead of OVER it! Let's go through the mines of Subterannea.

Optimus' look was one of fear as Megatron did a narration.

Megatron: Subterannea. You fear going into those mines, yes…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Megatron was reading a book in Cybertron. He turned a page to show a door.

Megatron: The Supers dug too greedily and too deep.

Back with Optimus, ice was collecting around his face as Megatron continued.

Megatron: You know what they awoke in the darkness of Gotham.

Back with Megatron, he turned a page to reveal a skull-like face on the body of a monster.

Megatron: Shadow and flame…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Back on Infinity Mountain, Optimus was still thinking with the look of fear on his face. Anakin spoke up with Airnaruto and TL looking pale and half-dead.

Anakin: WE CAN'T STAY HERE! IT'LL BE THE DEATH OF THE CARTOONS!

Optimus then brought himself to reality before making his decision.

Optimus: Let the Ring Bearer decide…

Jaden glanced around before answering.

Jaden: We'll go through the mine.

Optimus looked as if his worst fear had been confirmed before replying.

Optimus: So be it.


	31. Subterannea

Chapter 31: Subterannea

The Cartoonship then traveled back down to the foot of the mountain.

Optimus: Jaden, help a rusted robot.

Jaden walked over to help Optimus, who he knew was anything BUT rusted. Optimus really wanted to talk with Jaden.

Optimus: How's your shoulder?

Jaden: Better…

Optimus: Good. And the Ring?

Jaden froze in place and looked Optimus in the eye. He then went into a speech with a mysterious tone.

Optimus: Yeah. The will of the Ring grows stronger. Listen Jaden; there are some things in this world that are beyond even MY reckoning. You must fear attack from outside the Cartoonship…and I fear from WITHIN it…

As if to make a point, Anakin walked past them. Jaden looked back to Optimus.

Jaden: Who do I trust?

Optimus replied and put his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

Optimus: Trust yourself and your strengths.

Thing then gasped and pointed with a look of awe on his face.

Thing: The walls of Subterannea…

The thing that Thing was pointing to was…a mere mountain wall.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Thing walked over to the wall and tapped it with a finger.

Thing: Super walls are invisible when they're closed.

Optimus: Yes, Thing, but their own masters can't find them if their secrets are forgotten.

Yugi: Why am I not surprised?

Thing snarled at this sentence as one of TL's boots slipped and splashed in the water. He quickly brought it out, though. Optimus was soon removing dust from a lining that was all but invisible.

Optimus: It mirrors ONLY starlight and moonlight…

A cloud that was covering the full moon then passed. When it did, the lining glowed pure white. Optimus translated the script.

Optimus: It says "Doors of Superman, Lord of Subterannea. Speak friend and enter."

Airnaruto looked confused at this.

Airnaruto: Well, what does THAT mean?

Optimus explained quickly.

Optimus: Well, it's very simple. If you're a friend, ya speak the password, and the doors open.

Optimus then placed his sword to the door and chanted.

Optimus: 'With great power comes great responsibility!'

Nothing happened. TL then pointed something out.

TLSoulDude: Nothing happenin'.

Optimus then held out his hands.

Optimus: 'You can't live in fear.' (A/N: That's Johnny Blaze's main line in Ghost Rider) 'It's clobberin' time'?

Optimus tried pushing on the doors, but nothing happened.

Optimus: I don't get it! I once knew EVERY spell in the tongues of Heroes, Anime, Disney, AND Heartless.

TL then asked a question.

TLSoulDude: What're you gonna do then?

Optimus' response was a little bit (extremely exaggerated) annoyed.

Optimus: KNOCK YOUR HEAD UP AGAINST THEM, TLSOULDUDE HEDGEHOG! AND IF THAT DOESN'T SHATTER 'EM AND I'M ALLOWED SOME PEACE FROM STUPID QUESTIONS, I'll try and find the opening words.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Optimus was still chanting famous lines from superhero movies. Airnaruto and TL were tossing rocks into the water to see how far they could go. Airnaruto was ready to throw another one, but Cloud grabbed his arm.

Cloud: Do NOT disturb the water.

Optimus then dropped his sword in frustration.

Optimus: Ah, it's useless!

Jaden took another look at the door's inscription.

Jaden: Hey, it's a riddle!

Something in the water was moving, but no one noticed.

Jaden: 'Speak friend and enter'…what's the Anime word for friend?

Optimus shrugged and replied.

Optimus: Yu-jo (A/N: Yu-jo is the Japanese word for friend. Yes, that's where they got Yugi and Joey).

With a large, booming noise, the doors swung open. The Cartoonship walked in and Thing addressed Yugi.

Thing: Soon, Spike, you'll be treated to the legendary hospitality of the Supers. Roaring fires, fresh beer, juicy steaks off the grill!

Optimus placed a piece of Energon onto a rod, which cast a light through the immediate area, which had a staircase.

Thing: This here's the home of my cousin, Captain America, and they call it a mine. A MINE!

Anakin's eyes darted around, taking in the entire chamber. He then pointed something out, with his voice shaking slightly.

Anakin: This ISN'T a mine…it's a TOMB.

Indeed, there were skeletons of long-dead Supers. Thing ran around them.

Thing: No! NO!

Yugi then pulled out a black dart, which melted into a puddle, but he had enough time to take it in.

Yugi: Symbiotes!

Yugi took out his bow and tied a card to it as Cloud drew his sword and Anakin activated his lightsaber.

Anakin: We make for the Gap of Fanfiction. We SHOULDN'T have come here.

Something was watching them from the waters.

Anakin: Get out of here! GET OUT!

Something then caught Jaden by the leg and dragged him out. Sora noticed this.

Sora: SOLDIER!

Cloud ran out, along with the rest of the Cartoonship, and saw that a large monster had Jaden by the leg. It was the Frogfish (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and it had Jaden with its tongue. Cloud ran over and began hacking it with his sword. Yugi fired an arrow, which had the card Raigeki on it, at the Frogfish, electrocuting it. Cloud threw one of his smaller blades at it, but it still looked ready to eat Jaden with one bite. Anakin continued slashing at it with his lightsaber, but Cloud jumped into the air and sliced its tongue off.

Cloud: Soldier got your tongue?

Its tongue flew off and Cloud caught Jaden. Optimus then called to them.

Optimus: INTO THE MINES!

Anakin: Yugi!

Yugi fired an arrow that had the card Hinotama on it. It burst into flame and struck the Frogfish between the eyes. They retreated into the mine's entrance as the Frogfish heaved itself out and looked ready to follow them, but the entrance caved in. Optimus then spoke in the dark.

Optimus: NOW, we've only got ONE choice…

Optimus knocked the rod against the ground and when it turned on, he was back in his Beast Mode.

Optimus: We must face the long dark of Subterannea.

He then began walking away, in front of them.

Optimus: Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Heartless in the deep places of the world.

They then began ascending the stairs.

Optimus: It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let's just hope that our presence will go unnoticed.

The Cartoonship then began walking through the darkness of Subterannea.


	32. Journey in the Dark

Chapter 32: A Journey in the Dark

The Cartoonship was walking through Subterannea with only Optimus holding out light. They constantly had their weapons out and were always expected an attack from…anywhere.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Optimus led them to an area and explained a bit.

Optimus: The wealth of Subterannea wasn't in gold or jewels. But Adamantium.

He looked over the edge of a deep hole. They looked over it, but it was so deep that they couldn't see anything. They continued on their way and Optimus pointed something out.

Optimus: Homer had an Adamantium shirt. It was a gift that Namor gave him.

Thing looked EXTREMELY impressed by this.

Thing: Whoa. THAT was some gift.

Optimus laughed slightly.

Optimus: It was. I never told him, but its worth was greater than that of Toon Town!

Jaden stared with wide-eyes as this information came to him.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Optimus came to a crossroad and stopped in the middle of it, looking confused.

Optimus: I don't remember this place…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

They stopped to stay while Optimus tried to remember where to go.

TLSoulDude: We're lost.

Airnaruto: We're not lost, SoulDude. We just have no idea where the heck we are.

TLSoulDude: Hey, Airnaruto-kun.

Airnaruto: What?

TLSoulDude: I'm hungry…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden took the first watch and heard a noise. He glanced to see a wrinkly, skeletal something hop onto a stone a good bit away from them. Jaden ran over to Optimus.

Jaden: There's somethin' down there!

Optimus' reply was one that didn't contain surprise.

Optimus: It's Kreacher.

Jaden: Kreacher?!

Optimus: He's been following us for THREE days now…

Jaden looked as if all he feared had come true.

Jaden: He escaped the dungeons of Asgard?!

Optimus: Escaped…

Optimus turned to Jaden with a stern look on his face.

Optimus: Or was set loose. And now, the Ring has drawn him here.

Something placed its hands between two slits and showed a wrinkled face with a snout-like nose.

Optimus: He will NEVER get rid of his craving for it. He hates and loves the Ring…just like he hates and loves himself.

Back with Optimus and Jaden, Optimus continued his tale.

Optimus: Draco's life is a sad story.

Jaden looked confused as Optimus replied his unasked question.

Optimus: Yes, Draco Malfoy he was once called…before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad…

Jaden then turned his face into one of slight aggravation.

Jaden: It's a pity that Homer didn't kill him when he had the chance!

Optimus: 'Pity'?

Optimus turned to Jaden and decided to point this out.

Optimus: It was pity that kept him from doing so. I'm not gifted with the ability of foresight, but I feel, in my heart, that Kreacher will have a part to play before long. For right or wrong, I don't know.

Kreacher snarled before clambering away as Optimus continued.

Optimus: Yes, many that are alive deserve death. Just as many that died deserved life. Would YOU put judgement upon them, Jaden?

Jaden looked down, slightly put down by this before he said something that he'd been wanting to for a LONG time.

Jaden: I wish the Ring hadn't come to me. I wish that THIS didn't happen…

Optimus gave Jaden an encouraging smile.

Optimus: So does everyone else when they see times like this, but it's not their choice to make. All we can do is choose what to do with the time that's given to us. (A/N: One of my favorite parts of the movie. I like it better near the end) There are OTHER forces in this world BESIDES the will of evil. Homer was MEANT to find the Ring, which means that you were ALSO meant to have it. And that's an encouraging thought.

Optimus then exclaimed slightly before speaking to the Cartoonship.

Optimus: It's THAT way!

Airnaruto looked excited by this.

Airnaruto: He's remembered!

Optimus stood up.

Optimus: No, but the air doesn't smell so bad down here.

Optimus then grabbed Airnaruto by the shoulder and leaned down to him.

Optimus: Remember, Airnaruto Shinobi—when in doubt, ALWAYS follow your nose.

They then continued on their way.


	33. Captain's Tomb

Chapter 33: Captain's Tomb

The Cartoonship continued on its way through the dark passage of Subterannea, now with some new vigor. Optimus then held out his rod.

Optimus: Maybe I could risk a little more light.

Optimus moved his hand in front of the Energon crystal, causing it to glow brighter.

Optimus: Behold, the Super city of Metropolis.

They walked through an area with several magnificent pillars.

Sora: Well, there's a view, no joke!

They walked through the area in awe, but Thing noticed a room. He gasped before running towards it.

Optimus: Ben! WAIT!

Thing ran through it and stopped near a tomb.

Thing: No…no, no…

The rest of the Cartoonship followed the Thing in there as he started crying. Optimus walked over and translated the inscription on the tomb that Thing was crying at.

Optimus: 'Here lies Captain America, Steve Rogers. Lord of Subterannea.' He's dead, then.

Thing knocked his head against the tomb.

Optimus: I was afraid of this.

Optimus then walked over to a skeleton, which had a book in its clasp. He removed it as Yugi walked over to Cloud.

Yugi: I have a bad feeling about this place. We can't stay.

Yugi no sooner said this when Optimus shifted into his robot form, handed TL his blaster and sword, pried to book from the owner's death grip (no pun intended), and began reading it.

Optimus: 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We've barred the gates, but can't hold them for long. The ground shakes…drums, drums in the deep…we can't get out. A Shadow moves in the dark.

Optimus turned the page.

Optimus: 'We can't get out…they are coming!'

TL then noticed a skeleton near a well and grabbed its finger. The result was that the skull fell off and began clanging down the well. It was quickly followed by the rest of the body and the chain…and the bucket that was attached to the chain. The result was enough noise to humble any of Optimus' firework displays. Everyone stared at the Hedgehog, who looked at his boots in shame. Optimus looked sternly at him before slamming the book shut.

Optimus: IDIOT OF A HEDGEHOG!

Optimus snatched his sword and blaster, which TL was carrying for him while he was reading.

Optimus: THROW YOURSELF IN NEXT TIME AND RID US OF YOUR STUPIDITY! (A/N: Favorite part of the movie. Makes me grin EVERY time.)

TL was looking ashamed of this when they heard a certain noise…drums. Jaden drew his sword, String, which was glowing yellow. He then remembered what Homer said when it glowed yellow.

Yugi: Heartless!

Anakin ran over to the door to close it. A black dart narrowly missed his head as he heard something roar. Cloud ran over to help the Jedi close the door, but shouted something to the Cartoons.

Cloud: Get back! Stay close to Optimus!

Optimus held out his sword and blaster as Cloud and Anakin barricaded the door. Anakin then pointed something out.

Anakin: They have a Giant Ape.

Thing stood up with a fierce war cry.

Thing: AH, LET 'EM COME! THERE'S STILL A SUPER HERE, STANDIN'!

Something was hacking through the door and Yugi loosed an arrow, which hit. There was a squealing as Cloud threw a smaller blade into the hole. Yugi loosed another arrow as several black and red things, Symbiotes (Spiderman), burst into the room. Yugi then fired an arrow that hit one in the eye. Thing then burst into the battle after shouting…

Thing: It's clobberin' time!

Thing was smashing Symbiotes like crazy. Sora went around slicing them with his Keyblade and whacking them with a pan. Anakin was slicing with his lightsaber. Just then, a large, battle-scarred ape, Kong (King Kong), burst into the tomb. Yugi loosed an arrow that hit it in the chest. It flinched, but continued its onslaught. Thing jumped at it only to get grabbed and thrown around.

Thing: At least Torch ain't here…

Kong followed Jaden, who ducked behind a pillar. He sniffed around, but went to the other side. Jaden ducked around the next corner as Kong sniffed again. He apparently left and Jaden sighed with relief…which lasted a few seconds as Kong roared at him, having tricked the Duelist. The gorilla grabbed Jaden by the leg.

Jaden: CLOUD!

Cloud heard this and ran over to jump on the gorilla before hacking away at him. Kong ripped Cloud off and threw him aside as he picked up a spear. Airnaruto and TL ran over to defend Jaden, but got whacked aside and Jaden got stabbed. Sora noticed this as Jaden gasped as the air left him and he fell to the ground. The spiky-haired warrior then began hacking through Symbiotes like crazy. Airnaruto and TL looked at each other, nodded, and let loose war cries as they jumped onto the ape. They sliced away at him until they were shaken off. Yugi then jumped onto Kong and shot its head. He got torn off and thrown to the ground, where he landed, gracefully.

Yugi: How about putting some spin in the next one?!

Yugi attached a card, Spiral Lance, onto his next arrow. He fired and air swirled around the arrow, which hit Kong full in the face. The ape made a few movements before falling to the ground, dead. The Cartoonship walked over to Jaden.

Optimus: No…

Cloud touched Jaden, but rolled him around as he let out a loud breath.

Sora: JAY!

Sora rushed to Jaden's side. Jaden got to his knees.

Jaden: It's alright, I'm not hurt.

Cloud looked at Jaden with wide-eyed shock.

Cloud: That spear could've gored a Rhyhorn!

Jaden moved his shirt under the red jacket a bit to show the steel-colored shirt that Homer gave him. Thing looked at it with wide-eyes.

Thing: Adamantium?

His face then split into a grin as he complimented Jaden.

Thing: Yer filled with surprises, Jaden.

There was suddenly the sound of more Symbiotes arriving. They knew that they could never take on that many enemies at once. Optimus turned to the Cartoonship.

Optimus: To the Bridge of Gotham!

They then ran from the room.


	34. The Bridge of Gotham

Chapter 34: The Bridge of Gotham

The Cartoonship ran through Subterannea with an entire army of Symbiotes behind them. They were heading for the Bridge of Gotham. They were quickly surrounded by the…walking diarrhea. They were ready to fight them off, even if it killed them, when there was a roaring in the deep of Subterannea. THIS scared off the Symbiotes and sent them oozing away. There was a fire in the distance and something monstrous. Anakin walked over to Optimus.

Anakin: What new devilry is this?

Optimus closed his eyes and let the roars continue before he opened them again.

Optimus: A Kaijou named Monster X. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond ANY of you!

Optimus turned to the Cartoonship.

Optimus: RUN!

They all went running from the approaching Kaijou.

TLSoulDude: Seems like running is all we've been doing lately…

Airnaruto: Good point, Soul, but NOW, we're running from this…THING!

They then came to a complex stairway, but Anakin didn't see this coming completely and faltered, dropping a torch he got. It fell and they didn't hear it hit the bottom.

Yugi: Looks like we've gotta be more careful…

Cloud turned to Optimus, who clutched him on the shoulder.

Optimus: Lead them on, Cloud!

There was a loud roar that shook the cavern and Cloud put his hand on his buster blade, but Optimus stopped him.

Optimus: DO AS I SAY! Swords aren't useful here anymore!

Cloud and Optimus both went running with the rest of the Cartoonship.

They ran towards another bridge, but a hunk of rock fell down from the ceiling to smash away a hunk of the bridge. Yugi jumped over with ease. Optimus turned to the fires.

Yugi: Optimus!

Optimus jumped over (his jetpack hadn't gotten repaired since it got damaged in Cybertron) and landed next to Yugi.

Anakin: Airnaruto! TL!

Anakin grabbed Airnaruto and TL under his arms and jumped to the bridge. Cloud grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and tossed him to the other side. Cloud turned to the Thing, who seemed to have other ideas.

Thing: NOBODY tosses a Super!

Thing jumped and landed on the bridge, but not quite. He seemed ready to fall, but Yugi grabbed his pants.

Thing: NOT THE PANTS!

Yugi managed to let go of Thing's pants and grab his arm, heaving him back up. Cloud turned to Jaden, but some quakes caused by the Kaijou shook the pillar loose and it tipped backwards. Cloud grabbed Jaden as the two walked forward, shifting the weight until the hunk of bridge dipped forward and they walked to safety, leaving the bit of bridge to fall into the abyss.

They entered another hall, which was roaring with fire.

Optimus: Fly! FLY!

The Cartoonship ran out of the hall as Optimus turned to the flames. Something sprung out and roared it him. It was skeletal, a couple hundred feet tall, and lizard-like. It was Monster X (Godzilla Final Wars). Optimus quickly followed the rest of the Cartoonship as they fled. They then crossed a bridge that stretched from one side of a chasm to the next. When the others passed, safely, Optimus turned to Monster X.

Optimus: YOU CAN'T PASS!

Jaden wasn't believing what he was seeing—Optimus was fighting something he said no one could defeat.

Jaden: OPTIMUS!

Optimus continued to speak to Monster X as it advanced upon him.

Optimus: I AM THE SERVANT OF THE SECRET FIRE—WIELDER OF THE FLAME OF THE MATRIX (A/N: In the Transformers series, the Matrix is where all Sparks are created and return to after the robots die)!

Monster X summoned a sword of fire.

Optimus: THE DARK FIRE WILL NOT AVAIL YOU, FLAME OF IBLIS!

Monster X brought his sword smashing down on Optimus, but a white shield protected him from the blow.

Optimus: GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS!

Monster X placed a foot towards Optimus, cautiously. Optimus raised his sword and blaster and shouted, at the top of his lungs…

Optimus: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!

Optimus brought his sword smashing down on the bridge. Nothing happened. Monster X walked forward with a sword and whip out and the bridge crumbled away, immediately, taking the Kaijou with it. They stared at Optimus' accomplishment. He turned and walked away, however he didn't see the whip. It grabbed him by the leg and pulled him to the edge, where he dangled by his arms alone, while his sword and blaster fell into the abyss. Jaden tried running over, but Anakin stopped him.

Anakin: No, NO!

Jaden didn't listen, seeing as he screamed…

Jaden: OPTIMUS!!

Optimus dragged himself up, but not by much. He saw Jaden and the Cartoonship staring at him with worry and said only three words.

Optimus: Fly, you fools!

Optimus then let go and fell into the abyss. Jaden's original shock was followed by unbearable pain. The only way he could let it out was to scream more.

Jaden: NO!! OPTIMUS!!

Cloud was staring at the place where he dropped and Anakin called to him.

Anakin: Cloud!

Cloud ran after them, blocking Symbiote darts with his sword. They ran out on the other side of the mountain, Thing was mouthing, wordlessly, Airnaruto was on top of TL, who was crying, Sora slumped over on a rock, wiping away tears, Yugi kept his grief as just a cold silence, and Cloud cleaned his blade before addressing the Anime.

Cloud: Yugi, get them up.

Anakin noticed the rest of the Cartoonship was still in the early stages of grief.

Anakin: Give 'em a moment, for pity's sake.

Cloud had an obvious counter for that.

Cloud: By nightfall, this ENTIRE mountain will be SWARMING with Heartless! We must reach the woods of Walt Disney.

Cloud heaved his sword over his back ad he turned to Sora.

Cloud: On your feet, Sora.

Cloud then went out, looking for the Ring-bearer.

Cloud: Jaden?

Jaden was just…staring away. Not responding until Cloud walked over and grabbed his shoulder. Tears were crawling down his face.

Cloud: There's nothing we could do. Now, let's get moving.

The Cartoonship then moved out, one member short, and heavy hearts.


	35. Walt Disney

Chapter 35: Walt Disney

After the Cartoonship was well off the mountain, they crossed a river, and entered a forest. Thing noticed Sora and Jaden were straggling a bit.

Thing: Get closer, Cartoons!

The two got closer to Thing.

Thing: They say that some all-powerful sorceress lives in these woods! A Disney witch…of terrible power. Anyone who so much as LOOKS at 'er fall under her spell…

Someone then spoke in Jaden's mind.

_??: Jaden…_

Thing, obviously didn't hear this, judging by how he continued.

Thing: And aren't seen by ANYONE again!

_??: Your coming to us is like the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring Bearer._

Jaden froze as this person spoke in his mind. Thing chuckled a bit.

Thing: Well, here's ONE Super she ain't controllin' so easily! I've got eyes like Aquilamon and ears like Sample (A/N: Sample's an Experiment from Lilo & Stitch. He can copy and replay sound waves).

Thing no sooner said this when several people aimed bows at them. Someone then walked over to Cloud. He was covered in brown fur, had a kind of mane around his face, horns, a tail, claws, and a purple travelling cloak over his back. He was Beast (Beauty and the Beast).

Beast: That Super talks so loud, we could have shot him with our eyes shut.

Thing growled at this insult.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Beast had them all above the trees and was speaking to Yugi in Disney, which is far more elegant than Anime.

Beast: _Yugi Muto of the Anime Realm. Always a pleasure to have some of our Anime cousins visit us._

Yugi bowed his head and continued, in Anime.

Yugi: _Beast, we are in your debt. We are tired and need protection._

Beast then turned his attention to Cloud.

Beast: _Yes, Cloud Strife of the Video Games. You are known here, as well._

Thing was obviously ticked by this.

Thing: So much for the legendary courtesy of the Disney. SPEAK WORDS WE CAN ALL UNDERSTAND, FUZZBALL!

Beast growled at this before replying, in plain English.

Beast: We haven't had dealings with the Supers since the dark days?

Thing: And ya wanna know what THIS Super says to that?!

Thing then spoke something in Super, which is more gruff and crude. Nobody but Cloud seemed to know what he was saying seeing as he placed a hand on Thing's shoulder and had his usual stern expression on his face.

Cloud: THAT wasn't so courteous.

Beast then saw Jaden and obviously knew something about their quest.

Beast: You bring great evil with you…

Beast then turned to the rest of the Cartoonship.

Beast: You can go NO further!

Cloud: WAIT!

Cloud took Beast aside and began talking in Disney. Anakin turned to Jaden, who still looked down.

Anakin: Optimus' death was none of our doing. He wouldn't want you to carry the weight of the dead.

Beast and Cloud came out.

Beast: Come.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, Beast brought them to a large peak in the center of the forest.

Beast: Royal Forest—the heart of Disneydom on Earth! Home of Lord Mickey and Ariel Lady of light!


	36. Royal Forest

Chapter 36: Royal Forest

The Cartoonship followed Beast through the lofts until they reached a patio that had a light radiating form it. Out came two people—one was small, had circles for ears, was a mouse, had red clothing fit for a king, and small black eyes. His name was Mickey Mouse (Disney). The other was a beautiful lady with a white dress and long, red hair. Her name was Ariel (The Little Mermaid). Beast left along with the other Disney. Mickey turned to them and said, without any form of introduction,…

Mickey: The Enemy knows you're here. Any hope you had in secrecy is now gone.

Mickey then did a quick head count before continuing.

Mickey: There's eight of you now, but didn't nine leave Sungakure? Tell me, where is Optimus Primal? For I'd like to speak with him. I can't see him from afar now.

Ariel then spoke, in a soft, musical voice.

Ariel: Optimus Primal the Organic did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow.

Yugi then spoke up with tears flowing from his eyes, slightly at the reminder that their guide was gone, but kept his tone.

Yugi: He was taken by BOTH Shadow and flame—a Kaijou, Monster X, of Mephiles.

Mickey and Ariel's expressions didn't change.

Mickey: Without the help of Optimus Primal, there is no hope. What now becomes of the quest?

Ariel then spoke.

Ariel: The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray, but a little, and it will fail…to the ruin of all.

She then noticed that the Thing was looking down.

Ariel: Do not let the dark of Gotham fill your heart, Benjamin Grim, the Thing, son of Bruce Banner, the Hulk. For the world is filled with sorrow. And everywhere, love is now mingled with grief…

During the last words, Ariel looked at Anakin, whose eyes began to tear up.

Ariel: But hope remains, while the Cartoonship remains true…

She said the next sentence as she looked at Sora. She then continued.

Ariel: Go now and rest. For your hearts are filled with sorrow and much toil. Tomorrow, you will…

Ariel then thought to Jaden.

Ariel: _Welcome, Jaden of Toon Town. One who has seen THE EYE!_

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Later, the Cartoonship was resting while some people were singing in Disney. Cloud was sharpening his sword as Airnaruto got close to Yugi, who was just staring.

Airnaruto: What're they singing about?

Yugi sighed before replying.

Yugi: A lament for Optimus.

TL then got close, too. He didn't understand Disney, or even Anime.

TLSoulDude: What're they singin' about?

Yugi: I don't have the heart to say…

Yugi turned to TL and continued, his voice shaking slightly…

Yugi: Because the grief's still too near for me to speak about it.

Sora was busy going through their supplies, trying to see if there was a blanket or something.

Sora: I bet they won't mention his fireworks. There should at least be ONE verse about them…

Sora then stood up and chanted.

Sora: _The finest rockets ever seen! They made showers of red, blue, and green! After rolling thunder or silver showers, they came falling like a rain of flowers._

Sora sighed.

Sora: Doesn't do 'em justice, not by a LONG shot…

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Cloud walked over to Anakin, who was sitting down on a seat. The soldier sat next to the Jedi and began talking.

Cloud: You should get some rest. These borders are well protected.

Anakin's voice was shaky and he seemed on the verge of tears.

Anakin: I'll find NO rest here…she said something, in my mind.

Cloud: What did she say?

Anakin: She said 'Even NOW, there is hope left.' But I can't see it.

Anakin looked down before looking back up at Cloud.

Anakin: My father is a noble man, but his rule's failing. He looks to ME to make things right and I'd do it.

Anakin then looked up with a small smile on his face, looking at Cloud.

Anakin: Have you ever seen it? The great city, Midgar? With its tower shining, like a silver spike of pearl? And it's banner caught high, in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home with your little brother by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?

Cloud simply replied…

Cloud: I've seen the Great City…once upon a time.

Anakin was smiling.

Anakin: And one day, our paths will lead us back there. And the tower guard will cry out 'The lords of Midgar have returned!'


	37. Ariel's Mirror

Chapter 37: The Mirror of Ariel

Ariel was walking through the forest and Jaden woke up to see this. He quietly followed her. She placed a pitcher in the water and filled it to the brim and she turned to see Jaden.

Ariel: Will you look into the Mirror?

Jaden looked suspicious at this.

Jaden: What'll I see?

Ariel simply smiled as she walked towards a small basin.

Ariel: Even the wisest can't tell. For the Mirror shows MANY things…

Ariel then began pouring the water into the basin.

Ariel: Things that ARE, things that WERE, and some things…

The pitcher was emptied and Ariel was putting it away.

Ariel: That have not yet come to pass.

Jaden thought for a while before looking into the basin. It seemed normal until it began swirling. He saw Toon Town, but it quickly turned to night with the houses on fire. He saw a Heartless knock over an innocent Cartoon and kill him. He whimpered slightly, but it continued. He saw Sora in a line of slaves. He saw Toon Town, fresh and green, but it quickly turned to a barren wasteland. He then saw the fiery Eye of Apocalypse. The Ring suddenly grew heavier and was dipping closer and closer to the Mirror. Jaden suddenly grabbed it and pulled it away. He landed, flat on his back, leaving the Mirror smoking like it had just been burned. Ariel didn't seemed shocked at all.

Ariel: I know what it is you saw.

Jaden picked himself back up and dusted himself.

Ariel: For it is also in my mind.

Ariel and Jaden then spoke through their minds.

Ariel: _It's what will come to pass…if you should FAIL. The Cartoonship is breaking up. It's already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know who I'm talking about._

Strangely, when Ariel said this, Anakin flashed through Jaden's mind.

Ariel: _One by one, it will destroy them all._

Jaden: _If ya ask me,…_

Jaden held out the Ring.

Jaden: _I'll give ya the One Ring, Miss._

Ariel seemed shocked and began speaking with her mouth again.

Ariel: You offer it to me, freely?

She then began walking forward with her hand out and a small smile on her face.

Ariel: I can't deny that my heart's wanted this so much…

Jaden made no motion to keep the Ring as Ariel got closer, but she immediately stopped.

Ariel: In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a QUEEN! (A/N: When I first saw the next part, I jumped. Now, I just say "Alright, THAT is freaky...")

Her dress then began whipping about her, along with her hair, and she looked quite…there was no other word for it—demonic, with a distorted voice to match. Jaden recoiled as he noticed the terrible change.

Ariel: NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!!

The Ring twinkled, innocently, and Ariel seemed to come to her senses. The demonic look vanished as did the distorted voice, leaving her a bit shaken and Jaden…freaked.

Ariel: I passed the test.

She turned away from Jaden.

Ariel: I'll diminish and go into the West with the rest of my kin and remain Ariel.

Jaden stood up and looked cautious.

Jaden: I can't do this alone.

Ariel turned back to Jaden and held out a ring on her finger. Jaden remembered seeing rings like that on the fingers of Mickey and Gaara. Ariel explained.

Ariel: This is Triton, the Ring of Adamant. I am its bearer.

Ariel put away her Ring as she walked towards Jaden.

Ariel: You are a Ring Bearer, Jaden. To bear a Ring of Power is to BE alone.

Jaden looked worried as he replied.

Jaden: I know what I've gotta do, it's just…I'm afraid to do it.

Ariel leaned towards Jaden before speaking.

Ariel: Even the smallest people can change the course of the future.


	38. Fighting Nobodies

Chapter 38: Fighting Nobody

Meanwhile, in Cybertron, Megatron was speaking to Xemnas.

Megatron: Do you know how the Heartless first came into being?

Xemnas simply growled as Megatron continued.

Megatron: They were Disney and Anime once. Taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated! A ruined and terrible form of life, yes…

Megatron then went to Xemnas, face-to-face.

Megatron: But NOW, perfected! My fighting Nobody! Who do you serve?

Xemnas then spoke.

Xemnas: Megatron!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

All the Nobodies were being fitted for battle by the various Heartless. Some looked like white, humanoid creatures, while others were like humans in black cloaks. Xemnas was in a black and white cloak that appeared to be in a zebra pattern. He was also given two red lightsaber things. Megatron then spoke to the army, which was fitted for battle.

Megatron: HUNT THEM DOWN! DON'T STOP UNTIL THEY ARE FOUND! YOU DO NOT KNOW PAIN, YOU DO NOT KNOW FEAR! YOU WILL TASTE HERO FLESH, YES…!

The Nobodies cheered at this as Megatron turned to Xemnas.

Megatron: One of the Toons carries something of great value. Bring them to me ALIVE and unspoiled.

Xemnas growled.

Megatron: KILL the others!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Xemnas then ran out, followed by all the Nobodies in Cybertron. They were hunting the Cartoonship.


	39. The Great Falls

Chapter 39: The Great Falls

Back with the Cartoonship, the Disney placed special cloaks on all of the members.

Mickey: Never before have we given the cloaks of the Disney to any outsiders other than Anime. May these protect you from unwelcome eyes.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Yugi placed some sacks of provisions on the boat next to Airnaruto and TL. He then saw what he was packing and smiled.

Yugi: Lembas!

Yugi picked up a piece to show them what it was—bread wrapped in a leaf.

Yugi: Disney way bread!

Yugi took a bite out of this and kept his grin.

Yugi: One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!

Yugi put it down as he turned to leave. Airnaruto then turned to TL with an exasperated look on his face.

Airnaruto: Alright, I give up. How many did YOU eat?

TL simply held out his fingers, which was the exact number he said.

TLSoulDude: Four.

Airnaruto gave his friend a flat look.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, Mickey was talking to Cloud.

Mickey: Every mile you go, the danger increases. Heartless patrol the eastern shore, but the western one isn't safe, either. Strange creatures bearing a violet gear have been spotted. Heartless hardly ever travel during the day, but these have done so. The only hope you have is that you might be able to lose them over Crocodile Falls (A/N: The Crocodile Falls from Rescuers Down Under).

Mickey then spoke in Disney.

Mickey: _You are being followed._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The Cartoonship rowed away in their new boats, each remembering the gifts they had been given. Yugi was first.

_Ariel: To you, Yugi, I give a bow of the Disney and some new cards._

_Yugi holds out the cards and pockets them before pulling on the bowstring._

_Ariel: Enough for the skill and battle-strategies of our Anime cousins._

The next were Airnaruto and TL.

_Ariel: To you, Airnaruto Shinobi and TLSoulDude Hedgehog, I give you the daggers of Mulan._

_Airnaruto and TL unsheathe the daggers._

_Ariel: Both have seen service in war._

TL was grinning, contently, remembering what Ariel told him.

_Ariel: Do not fear, young TLSoulDude Hedgehog. You will find your courage._

Sora was next.

_Ariel: To you, Sora, Disney Rope. It will help you in times of need._

_Sora held out the rope._

_Sora: Thanks, ma'am…but have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?_

_Ariel simply smiled as she walked over to the Thing._

_Ariel: And what would a Super ask from a Disney?_

_Thing stammered before collecting his thoughts and replying._

_Thing: Nothin'…except to look upon the lady of the Disney one last time. 'Cause she's more beautiful than any jewel the mines had to offer._

_Ariel laughed at this compliment. Thing turned to leave, but changed his mind._

_Thing: But there IS one thing that ya could…ah, no. It's stupid…_

Thing was looking a bit…odd. Next was Cloud.

_Ariel: Cloud Strife, I could give you no greater gift than the one you already bear._

_Ariel was referring to Cloud's White Materia, which he had worn since Tifa gave it to him. Ariel and Cloud then began speaking in Disney._

_Ariel: For Tifa Lockhart, I fear that her time on earth is short._

_Cloud: Believe me, I would have her on a ship to Heavenly, along with the rest of her kind._

_The two then began speaking in English again._

_Ariel: That choice may be before her._

_Ariel ended the conversation with one word in Disney._

_Ariel: Goodbye._

The last person to reminisce about their gift was Jaden.

_Ariel: And to you, Jaden Simpson, I give the Light of Jiminy Cricket, our most beloved star._

They were rowing away and Ariel lifted a hand.

_Ariel: May it be a light to you in dark places,…_

_The scene snapped back to when Ariel gave it to Jaden in the first place._

_Ariel: When all other lights go out._

_Ariel planted a kiss on Jaden's forehead._

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The Cartoonship continued their way through the river. Thing was still looking nostalgic.

Thing: Ah, I've never felt this much pain in my life, seein' as I just said goodbye to the most beautiful thing in the world.

Thing leaned forward a bit and said, in a determined voice…

Thing: From now on, I ain't callin' nothin' beautiful unless it's my gift from HER.

Yugi smiled as he turned to Thing.

Yugi: And what did she give you?

Thing answered in a nostalgic tone.

Thing: I asked for one hair from 'er red head and she gave me three.

Yugi smiled at this. Thing wasn't acting as he usually would.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, the Nobodies were running across the western shore, catching up with the Cartoonship.


	40. Warner Brothers

Chapter 40: Warner Brothers

Back with the Cartoonship, they came to an area with two large statues—one of Martin the Warrior (Redwall) and the other of the Fourth Hokage (Naruto). Cloud smiled at this.

Cloud: Boy, I've been waiting a while to look at the statues of the kings of old—my kin.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Time skip to later. Anakin and Cloud were talking about something Anakin noticed—someone following them on a log.

Cloud: It's Kreacher. He's been following us since Subterannea. I thought we'd lose him over the falls, but he's too good of a waterman.

Anakin: And if he tells our enemy about us?

Cloud: Then we've got a problem on our hands…

Little did they know that Jaden was hearing every word they said.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Anakin was looking sulky, judging by a conversation he and Cloud had earlier.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Anakin turned to Cloud.

Anakin: Why don't we take the Ring to Midgar? We can strike at Egypt from a place of strength!

Cloud looked skeptical at this.

Cloud: Even in a place of strength, our chances wouldn't be increased by going to Midgar.

Anakin: You were quick enough to trust the Disney!

Anakin then got better control over himself as he made another suggestion.

Anakin: Yes, there IS weakness in the world of Heroes. There's also frailty, but there's strength and honor left!

Cloud simply replied…

Cloud: The Ring won't go to Midgar.

Anakin: COWARD!

Anakin then grabbed Cloud by the shirt. Jaden was still listening to every single word of this.

Anakin: ALL YOUR LIFE, YOU'VE HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS! AFRAID OF WHO YOU ARE AND OF WHAT YOU ARE!

Cloud: Nice grip. My turn.

Cloud wrenched Anakin's hands from his suit. He turned, but wheeled to Anakin and said in barely more than a whisper.

Cloud: I wouldn't lead the Ring within a hundred MILES of your city!

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Earlier that morning, Jaden and Sora were sitting next to each other.

Sora: Is there somethin' wrong, Jay?

Jaden: No.

Sora: C'mon. You've hardly been sleeping and haven't eaten ANYTHING.

Sora walked over to Jaden.

Sora: C'mon, if Optimus were here…

Jaden turned to Sora with a sad smile on his face.

Jaden: Sorry, Sora. Ya can't help me…not this time. Now, go get some sleep.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

The Cartoonship then landed in a forest not too far from Crocodile Falls. The current forest was called Warner Brothers Forest. Cloud then arrived with some more firewood.

Cloud: After this, we continue our way east. We then hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Egypt from the North.

Thing had an obvious objection to this.

Thing: Is that all? Is there an easy way through the pass of the Spine? It don't lead nowhere but a labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks and after THAT, it gets even better. Lousy, stinkin' marshlands as far as the eye can see!

Cloud had an easy reply for this.

Cloud: That's our road. I suggest you rest and recover your strength, master Super.

Thing seemed dumbfounded by this.

Thing: RECOVER MY…

Airnaruto walked over with a rabbit. He tossed it to Yugi.

Airnaruto: Keep it away from SoulDude, that took me three hours to catch!

Thing was still angry about Cloud's statement.

Thing: 'Recover my strength'?! Don't pay ANY attention to that, Cartoon!

Airnaruto's eyes darted around and he did a head-count.

Airnaruto: Where's Jaden?

At this, Sora jumped up and began panicking. TL also noticed something.

TL: Pardon my lack of concern for our one and only hope, but Anakin's gone, too.

Cloud noticed that, in the place where Anakin had previously occupied, there was the giant shield he heaved around everywhere and his packs.


	41. Breaking of the Cartoonship

Chapter 41 The Breaking of the Cartoonship

Jaden was wandering through the forest, taking in the scenery. He also noticed the severed head of a statue of Madara Uchiha (Naruto). He then saw Anakin, who was picking up sticks.

Anakin: None of us should be wandering alone. Especially you.

Jaden remained unresponsive as Anakin approached.

Anakin: There are other ways, Jaden. Other paths we could take…

Jaden: I'd know what you'd say. It'd seem like wise choice, except for the warning in my heart.

Anakin: Warning?

Jaden began backing away from Anakin, slowly.

Anakin: There are other ways…

Jaden: There IS no other way!

Anakin seemed to lose it. He threw his bundle of sticks on the ground after saying…

Anakin: I only want the strength to defend MY PEOPLE!

Anakin's voice returned to calm as he walked towards Jaden.

Anakin: If you could just LEND me the Ring…

Jaden was backing away from Anakin, faster now.

Jaden: No.

Anakin seemed both worried and confused by this.

Anakin: Why are you recoiling? I'm not a thief!

Jaden said the simple truth.

Jaden: You aren't yourself.

Anakin's voice suddenly filled with malice.

Anakin: What chance do YOU think you have? The will find you. They will take the Ring. AND YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE THE END!

Jaden suddenly turned tail and ran. Anakin's face broke into a snarl.

Anakin: You FOOL!

Anakin began following Jaden with long strides that caught up with Jaden's sprints.

Anakin: It isn't yours except from an unhappy chance. It could've been mine, it SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE!

Anakin ran after Jaden and tackled him. He began wrestling with him, trying to take the Ring.

Anakin: GIVE IT TO ME!

Jaden: NO!

Anakin: GIVE IT TO ME!

Jaden quickly slipped on the Ring and kicked Anakin off him. Anakin landed in the leaves.

Anakin: I know what you're thinking. YOU'LL TAKE THE RING TO APOCALYPSE! YOU'LL BETRAY US!

Anakin began picking himself up.

Anakin: YOU'LL GO TO YOUR DEATH AND THE DEATH OF US ALL! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! AND ALL THE TOONS!

Anakin slipped and slid down a few feet. This seemed to bring him to his senses. He looked worried and sad.

Anakin: Jaden? Jaden? What did I do?

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden was running from Anakin, invisible, but he still heard Anakin shouting his reply.

Anakin: Jaden, I'm sorry! Jaden!

Jaden scaled a small tower and saw the Eye of Apocalypse, which caused him to stumble and fall backwards as he took off the Ring. He fell off and landed with a 'thud'. Cloud was there.

Cloud: Jaden?

Jaden stood up, shakily, and reported…

Jaden: It's taken Anakin?

Cloud's next question was filled with lust.

Cloud: Where is the Ring?

Jaden, who hadn't expected this, ran off.

Jaden: Stay away!

Cloud followed Jaden.

Cloud: Jaden! I SWORE to protect you!

Jaden turned to Cloud.

Jaden: Can you protect me from YOURSELF?

Jaden held out his hand, showing the Ring.

Jaden: Would YOU destroy it?

Cloud didn't answer, but remained quiet. Meanwhile, the Ring called out to him.

Ring: Cloud…Cloud…Zack…

Cloud appeared to reach for the Ring, but closed Jaden's hand and kneeled to show himself to be in a lower position than the Cartoon.

Cloud: I would've gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Egypt.

Jaden: I know.

Cloud removed his hands, leaving Jaden's hand clasped on the Ring. Jaden knew what he had to do, especially from Ariel's talk with him back in Royal Forest.

Jaden: Take care of the others, especially Sora. He wouldn't understand.

Cloud then stood up, suddenly.

Cloud: Run.

Cloud drew his blade as Jaden pulled out String, which was glowing yellow. Jaden did as Cloud said as Soldier walked out to face the large army of Nobodies. He then began slicing through them with his sword. Meanwhile, Sora was tearing through the forest.

Sora: Jaden!

Thing and Yugi quickly joined the battle. Yugi stabbed a Nobody with an arrow before shooting another with the same one.

Thing: It's clobberin' time!

Thing then jumped into the battle, clobbering the Nobodies as he went. Cloud then jumped from the top of the small tower.

Cloud: ZACK!

Cloud jumped on the Nobodies, splitting his sword in two, and starting to cut through the Nobodies. Meanwhile, Xemnas began screaming to his troops.

Xemnas: FIND THE TOON! FIND THE TOON!

The said Cartoon was tearing through the woods. He then ducked behind a tree as the Nobodies ran past him. He then noticed Airnaruto and TL.

Airnaruto: Jaden!

The two gestured for him to come to their hiding place—inside a log.

TLSoulDude: Hide here, quickly!

Jaden simply shook his head, leaving the two confused.

TLSoulDude: What's he doin'?

Jaden's eyes darted away and Airnaruto got what he was doing.

Airnaruto: He's leavin' us!

TLSoulDude got an idea that was either brave or stupid, he never figured it out, but he muttered to Airnaruto his plan. His friend nodded as he turned to Jaden.

Airnaruto: Run, Jay!

Airnaruto and TL darted out from their hiding place and shouted to the Nobodies.

Airnaruto: HEY, UGLY! I HEARD YOU WERE BORN AT HOME, BUT AFTER YOUR MOTHER SAW YOU, SHE WENT TO THE HOSPITAL!

TLSoulDude: YEAH, WE'RE TALKIN' TO YOU, UGLY!

The Nobodies began following the two, who ran off. Airnaruto asked TL, sarcastically…

Airnaruto: Any other bright ideas.

TLSoulDude: RUN!

The two bolted off at high speeds. When they were cornered, the two grinned.

Airnaruto: High score wins.

TLSoulDude: Deal.

TL's right hand's circuitry began to pulsate with bright red light until all the circuits were glowing bright red and Airnaruto gathered bright blue chakra in his right hand. The two charged into battle. Red lightning shot out of TL's hand and caught five Nobodies, sending them flying and frying. Airnaruto blasted a large group with his Rasengan and sent them flying.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Back with the rest of the Cartoonship, Yugi kept blasting the Nobodies with his card arrows, Thing kept clobbering them, and Cloud kept slicing through them.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, with Airnaruto and TL, the two were getting steadily overpowered. Airnaruto was almost all out of chakra and TL's energy was quickly leaving him.

Airnaruto: TL, get us an easy escape!

TL's response was caught between gasps.

TLSoulDude: I…can't. I don't even…have enough…energy…to levitate…a stick…

Anakin then came running into the scene, lightsaber activated, and began cutting through the Nobodies.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Cloud, Yugi, and Thing were continuing to carve through the Nobodies until they heard a loud horn. Yugi identified it first.

Yugi: The horn of Midgar!

Cloud: Anakin!

Cloud went running after the blast.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Anakin was, indeed, blowing his horn, getting the Nobodies' attention. He continued to slice through them as they came. Xemnas then marched on top of the hill and pulled out a bow and knocked an arrow. He aimed at Anakin. The Jedi was doing all he could to protect the two Cartoons until he felt something hit him in the gut. He was shot with an arrow. Despite this injury, he continued fighting with everything he had. He carved through the number until Xemnas shot him with another arrow. Anakin moaned in pain and continued fighting, even though the injury was severe. He felt another place get caught by an arrow. Three in his body, he slumped forward and hardly had enough strength to stand. Airnaruto and TL took out their daggers, seeing as they didn't have enough chakra or energy to use their abilities, and ran towards the Nobodies, only to get heaved up and taken away. Anakin just stayed on his knees until Xemnas came for his victim. He knocked another arrow and was about to fire the one that would claim Anakin's life when Cloud tackled him. Xemnas then got up and punched Cloud across the face. Cloud stood up again and Xemnas threw one of the Nobody's shield at him, catching it in his neck. The Nobody picked up his lightsaber and tried to slash Cloud's head off, however the SOLDIER ducked under the shield as the lightsaber lodged itself in the wood. Cloud pulled out a smaller sword from his buster blade and stuck it in Xemnas' flank. The Nobody then knocked him aside and pulled out the blade and licked the blood off. He then threw it at Cloud, who deflected the piece of his blade with the rest of his sword. Xemnas then ran towards him, but Cloud sliced off his arm and stabbed him. Xemnas grabbed the blade and pulled it further into his gut. Cloud simply wrenched the blade out and chopped off Xemnas' head, killing him immediately.

Cloud then ran over to Anakin, who was entering the cold embrace of death.

Anakin: They took the little ones!

Cloud: Rest easy.

Cloud looked ready to remove the arrows, but Anakin stopped him.

Anakin: LEAVE IT!

Anakin took in a breath and asked Cloud…

Anakin: Where's Jaden?

Cloud: I let Jaden go.

Anakin: Then, you did what I couldn't?

Cloud looked confused as Anakin continued.

Anakin: I tried to take the Ring from him.

Cloud: The Ring's beyond ANY of our reach now.

Anakin seemed to be nearing death as he lost hope.

Anakin: The world of Heroes will fall. Midgar will crumble and the entire world will plunge into darkness…

Cloud tried encouraging Anakin.

Cloud: I don't know what strength I have in my blood, but I swear to you, I won't let the great city fall.

Cloud wrapped Anakin's fingers around his (deactivated) lightsaber and placed it against his chest.

Anakin: I would've followed you to the end, my brother…my captain…my king…

With that, Anakin Skywalker…died. Cloud kissed Anakin on the forehead as a sign of brotherhood to the deceased. Yugi and Thing walked in with somber expressions.


	42. The Road Goes Ever On and On

Chapter 42: The Road Goes Ever On and On

Meanwhile, Jaden was looking towards the way where Egypt was and a tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the conversation he had with Optimus back in Subterannea.

_Jaden: I wish the Ring hadn't come to me. I wish that THIS didn't happen…_

_Optimus: So does everyone else when they see times like this, but it's not their choice to make. All we can do is choose what to do with the time that's given to us._

Jaden's face was filled with fierce determination as he got into a ship. Sora tore out of the forest.

Sora: JADEN!

Jaden whispered to himself…

Jaden: Go back, Sora.

Sora ran out into the water until he was at knee level.

Sora: JADEN!

Jaden turned to his friend.

Jaden: Go back, Sora! I'm goin' to Egypt ALONE!

Sora continued into the water.

Sora: Of course ya are! Well, I'm coming with you!

Sora continued walking through the water.

Jaden: YA CAN'T SWIM, BRO!

Sora tried swimming, but began to sink.

Jaden: Sora!

Sora then sank beneath the water like a stone.

Jaden: SORA!

Sora was sinking in the water and losing air. When it seemed like he would drown, a hand came out and pulled him into the boat, sopping wet. Sora was spitting water out of his mouth as he began speaking to Jaden.

Sora: I made a promise! A PROMISE! "Don't ya leave him, Sora Nomura"! And I don't mean to. And I don't mean to.

Jaden: Sora…

Jaden pulled Sora into a tight embrace as they went on their journey together.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

They sent Anakin's body in a boat over the waterfall. Cloud took his gloves, but left everything else. Yugi came over with another boat.

Yugi: Come on! Jaden and Sora have reached the eastern shore! If we hurry, we can still catch up to…

Cloud didn't seem to be springing into action. A new thought then entered Yugi's mind.

Yugi: You don't mean to follow them?

Cloud then replied, coldly…

Cloud: Jaden's fate is no longer in our hands.

Thing then walked towards them, looking put down.

Thing: So, it was all for nothin'? The Cartoonship has FAILED.

Cloud put his hands on his two comrades' shoulders.

Cloud: Not if we stay true to each other.

Thing smiled as he put his hand on Cloud's arm and Yugi smiled.

Cloud: We will NOT leave Airnaruto and TL to torture and death!

Cloud picked up the small blade and reunited it with the rest of his buster blade.

Cloud: Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light…

Cloud turned to his two fellows with a grin on his face.

Cloud: Let's go hunt some Heartless!

Cloud took off running and Thing laughed at this as he ran off, followed by Yugi.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLORTLOTRLOTR

Jaden and Sora looked at Egypt, whose volcano was erupting.

Jaden: Egypt…it looks so far away…makes me wonder if we'll see the others again.

Sora walked over to Jaden and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sora: Soldier'll look after 'em.

Jaden turned to one of his best friends and hugged him again.

Jaden: Sora…

The two then went on their way on their journey where they…well, THAT'S another story.

The End.


	43. Interview and Voice Cast

Chapter 43: Interview and Cast

I walk into a trailer park to interview the cast of characters for this Lord of the Rings parody. The first trailer I go to is the one of Homer Simpson.

Me: Hello, Mr. Simpson.

Homer: Just Homer. Seriously, you sound like my boss.

Me: Okay, Homer. How did you feel when I cast you for Bilbo?

Homer: At first I didn't care for it, but now I'm hooked. Hey, I'm actually SMART now!

Me: I wish I had time for more, Homer, but there's a large cast.

Homer: D'OH!

I walk into the trailer of Jaden Yuki.

Me: Hey, Jaden!

Jaden: TL! How's it goin', bro?

Me: Can't complain. Anyway, what was it like acting with characters outside of your cartoon?

Jaden: Kinda weird, but I've done it before in Jaladdin, so it's nothin' new. Especially when I got acting with Sora again, it was like a high school reunion!

Me: Okay, Jay! See ya in King of Flamers!

I walk into the trailer of Optimus Primal.

Me: What's up, Optimus?

Optimus: Nothing much. You're gonna interview me, aren't ya?

Me: Naturally. Anyway, what was it like, being Gandalf the Gray?

Optimus: I enjoyed it, thoroughly. Although I don't think I look much like Ian McKellen, I still think that I'm cut out to be the wise leader. You should've heard me in Beast Machines, though I was a bit…preachy…

Me: Sorry, Optimus, but I've gotta go to the next actor.

I walk over to Sora's trailer.

Me: Hey, Sora!

Sora high-fives me.

Sora: Hey, TL! Prince of Heart's reviews just keep rising!

Me: Good thing. Anyway, what was your reaction when I cast you as Samwise Gamgee?

Sora: I liked it when you did. I'm the type who'd stick to a friend, no matter what. Besides, I get the girl in the end.

Me: Better than X Prodigy's decision for making you Boromir and Shadow Sam. Heck, I would've had you swap places if I hadn't cast Anakin for the man of Gondor.

Sora: Yeah, though I didn't like it when I had to act a bit stupid.

Me: Well, Sam isn't quite the brightest bulb. How do YOU think I reacted when I was cast for Pippin?

Sora: You were the guy who made the cast.

Me: Uh…I've gotta go, bye!

I run over to Airnaruto's trailer.

Me: Hey, buddy!

Airnaruto: Hey, SoulDude! You got my hair color wrong.

Me: I said I was sorry! Anyway, what was it like interacting with cartoon characters?

Airnaruto: It was unusual, though, like Jaden, I've done it before in MY Lord of the Rings parodies and in my musical trilogy. I was kinda annoyed that you cast me as Merry, but, since you had other ideas, I stuck with it.

Me: Good thing. Anyway, I'm off to the next trailer.

I go to Cloud Strife's trailer.

Me: Hey, Cloud!

Cloud: What do ya want?

Me: It's an interview. How did you react to me casting you for Aragorn?

Cloud: I got on it in a heartbeat. I mean, he and I are similar. Besides, I could beat Viggo Mortenson any day.

Me: Okay, I'm goin' to the next trailer.

I duck around Megatron's trailer and go for the one next to Cloud's.

Me: Hey, Tifa!

Tifa: Hey, TL.

Me: So, how was it riding a horse for that long?

Tifa: It was pretty good to actually ride, but we had to do one scene five times over because I couldn't get it right. You wouldn't BELIEVE the saddle sores.

Me: I'm leaving.

I go to Gaara's trailer.

Me: Hey, Gaara.

Gaara: What do you want?

Me: Why do I get that reaction with anti-heroes? Anyway, Gaara, what did you think when I cast you for Elrond?

Gaara: I didn't like it. He's too old for me, but you decided to make it so that I was Tifa's older brother, then things started making sense. Elrond's a king and I'm Kazekage in the manga. Stupid Akatsuki…

Me: Time for the next one!

I go into Thing's trailer. He's trying to open a yogurt container.

Thing: Stupid container…

Me: Hey, Thing!

Thing turns to me.

Thing: Hey, TL.

Me: So, did ya like playing Gimli?

Thing: Yeah, kinda. He and I are alike. I'm a bit taller than Gimli, but John Rhys-Davies ain't exactly a munchkin either.

Me: See ya, Ben! Tell the FF that they're still the best heroes in MY book!

I walk over to another trailer. I enter it to see Yugi.

Me: Hey, Yugi! It's been a while since LOS (Lord of Souls), hasn't it?

Yugi: Yes, it has.

Me: So, do you feel like you have any connection to Legolas?

Yugi: Only a few. We're both intelligent, know a lot about nature, and have rivals. Legolas has Gimli and I have Kaiba. Only in THIS fic, I had the Thing.

Me: So, do you have any REAL rivalries with Ben Grimm?

Yugi: Not really, we're actually good friends.

Me: Onto the next interview!

I walk over to another trailer and find Anakin Skywalker in it.

Me: Hey, Darth Vader!

Anakin: Do you ALWAYS have to bring that up? Why'd you stick me as Boromir?

Me: Well, I thought it'd be kinder to kill you off after trying and failing to steal something and die a hero instead of killing your order, trying to turn your son to the dark side, turning on your new Sith Master, and THEN dying a hero.

Anakin: Point taken.

Me: Still, I have a few questions…

Anakin waved his hand.

Anakin: You don't have any questions.

Me: On second thought, I don't have any questions. See ya.

I leave and Anakin grins.

Anakin: Works every time.

I then enter the last trailer. Xemnas was in it and he gave me the evil eye.

Xemnas: Why did you show ME WITHOUT A SHIRT?!

Me: I think I sense trouble. Bye!

I leave the trailer park. That's all.

Homer Simpson: Dan Castellaneta

Jaden: Pete Capella

Optimus Primal: Garry Chalk

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Airnaruto: Jack DeSena

TLSoulDude: Matthew Broderick

Cloud/Soldier: Steve Burton

Megatron: David Kaye

Tifa: Rachel Leigh Cook

Gaara: Liam O'Brien

Thing: Brian Dobson

Yugi: Dan Green

Anakin: Hayden Christenson

Xemnas: Paul St. Peter

Ariel: Jodi Benson

Mickey: Wayne Allwine

Beast: Robbie Benson

_YES! I'm the first person to finish the Fellowship of the Ring parody! Full credit to 20th Century Fox, 4Kids, Square Enix, Masashi Kishmoto, Marvel, Lucasfilm, and Disney for the cartoon cast...I can't remember who in the heck made Beast Wars._


End file.
